the Guiding Light
by HeavenonEarth365
Summary: a story about how Naruto's life would be differant if certain events happened differantly and with a new charicter who will reform Naruto's world. Read and Review! this is my first story. UP for ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**The Guiding Light**

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto Uzumaki, a name sun animus with more than just pranks and trouble making. To the older generations he represented all that is evil in the world for having the Nine tailed Fox sealed inside him when he was born. However, Naruto didn't know this and was now an attention wanting child who was currently running away from the scene of an obscene crime.

The crime? Well quite simply painting on the hokages faces as well as splashing random civilians with the extra paint. Naruto didn't look scared of being chased. In fact he was laughing and smiling as the Chuunin chased and followed him from rooftops to ally's. However, as he ran he would periodically stop to stick his tongue out at them or gloat about their old age.

This turned out to be a bad idea as his taunting seemed to give them fuel to run faster. Seeing this Naruto bolts applying chakra (though unknowingly) to his feet and comes up with an escape plan. The next turn he disguises himself as the wall quickly using a transformation to conceal himself.

Once all the pursuing Chuunin passed him he smiled letting his camouflage drop to laugh at them only to turn and see a jounin. The man was obviously a jounin, the jacket which was a chuunins but with some alterations, the figureless gloves. Even the mans power marked him as an elite Shinobi.

The man was easily 6 foot maybe a bit more. His shoulders were broad, his eyes a deep blue that looked battle hardened, his headband more like a bandana without the protective metal. However the symbols on his suit and gloves marked him from Konoha. Then the man looked at Naruto with a look of interest and a bit of recognition, rather than scorn or hate that others gave him. The man picked the boy up by the collar easily, holding him in such away that fighting would be useless. "Why are you running Naruto?" the man asks nonchalantly.

Naruto gapped at the large man but pouts and says, "How do you know me? Besides that look for yourself!" he says pointing and smiling at what he did. The man looked but didn't blink much and turned to the boy who he was still holding. "Naruto I know you cause I know your teacher who complains to the hokage about you daily" the man covers-up, he really knew from being at his birthing and sealing processes, but that was top secret. Naruto believed his answer though and says, "Well then who are you? I've never seen you" even if you do look awesome. He added in his head.

The man hesitated at first but smiles warmly at Naruto and says "my name is Solid Snake, I work alone and at my own accord so im never really out in the open like this" he explains covering up that he really is one of the best ninja in the village who mastered infiltration as well as silently killing targets without leaving his trace.

Naruto pondered until they heard a gasp and their was Iruka staring at Naruto in Snake's grasp. The man looked apprehensive about Naruto even being near Snake. This confused Naruto until Iruka asks "Snake?... I am sorry if Naruto did something stupid to upset you" he said looking more concerned than angry with Naruto. Snake smiled warmly, a true friendly smile and set the boy down ruffling his hair to annoy Naruto and says "the boy is fine Iruka, he just painted the monument and almost escaped with it" he commented making Naruto grin and blush with appreciation.

Iruka simply says "well the hokage isn't pleased; he wants all that paint off and by Naruto". Hearing this Naruto tried to argue but was losing so he went quiet. Snake looked a the boy and says "Tell the hokage that Naruto accepts this as his punishment, I leave him to you Iruka, but next time how about you pick him up and walk him to the academy?" Snake suggests gently to the scared nosed man.

Naruto looked at Iruka expectantly as if pleading the man to do so, for Naruto was sick of the glares and the constant beatings to and from the Academy. Snake knew this and when he could intervene in Naruto's Beatings to help the boy but did it with out Naruto ever seeing him. It's not that he didn't want him to see him its more that he was used to being stealthy. Iruka agreed to walk the boy home and back if Naruto attended class more and cleaned the monument. The boy obviously agreed, anything to not be alone anymore.

Later that day after returning to class Naruto and Iruka (who was just watching) were cleaning the monument. "Naruto, I understand that you want to be hokage but why paint the faces?" he asks a bit confused at his actions. Naruto turned to the man with a surprisingly serious face and says "Its simple sense, I'm going to be a better hokage then any one of them believe it" he declares with all his heart. Iruka couldn't hide his smile at the boy's admiration and dedication to be respected despite all his hardships. "Naruto, if you finish this before night fall I'll treat you to some ramen" he says smiling as the sun was starting to set. Naruto not deterred from this gave a pleasant yelp of confirmation of taking that bet. Iruka still can't get over how much money he lost to ramen that day.

Today is the Genin test, which all students must take to become, well genin. They always changed it from year to year which is why Naruto kept failing, he never knew what to study. However, this year was different, Iruka had been helping him on their walks and at the Ramen shop. He knew he couldn't fail as long as they didn't make him do the one jutsu he couldn't master in 100 years. The Clone Jutsu, no matter how hard he tried or how much effort he put into it, he never got it right. Iruka showed him how to manage his chakra better but that didn't even work.

Testing came and everyone arrived normally except two certain Kunochi. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno bolted in the door at the same time declaring themselves as a winner of some race. They raced to reach the goal which was sitting alone calmly looking forward. Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha Clan sat by Naruto calm and distant, which he has been since his clan was killed by his brother Itachi. However, Sasuke wasn't hell bent on just avenging and rebuilding his clan, he still wanted too its just that he wanted a bit more out of life.

Smiling at one of his only friends he looks at Naruto and says "hey dobe, you ready for the test?" he asks teasing Naruto with the nickname. Naruto just smiled back and says "you bet Sasuke-Chan. I'm going to pass no doubt about it." He says teasing right back. Sakura and ino glared at the blond haired boy and said almost simultaneously "Naruto what are you doing in my seat next to Sasuke-kun!" they barked ignoring each other for now. Sasuke looked at them with raised brows while Naruto explains he's simply sitting with his friend. Sasuke backed him up saying "he's right besides I'd rather sit next to the dobe then some drooling fan girls" he explains chuckling with Naruto who blushed at Sakura.

Sasuke didn't miss this for he was apt at noticing things and says "why don't you just ask her out man?" he questions lightly. "I have she keeps saying no, she's waiting for you to discover your love for her or something" he says a bit crestfallen. Sasuke gives a nod and says "well that wont happen she's all yours just promise me you'll win her over soon?" he says a bit jokingly. Naruto laughed gently with the Uchiha, they had been friends before and after Sasuke's clan was killed. Ever since then they were close friends with Sasuke helping Naruto with his aiming of shuriken and Kunai, while Naruto made Sasuke smile.

They're friendship drove them to study together, Naruto understood things more easier thanks to him and Iruka, and when Naruto's house was burned down once a year (otherwise known as Naruto's Birthday) he'd stay at Sasuke's place and keep him company.

However, their trip down memory lane stopped when Iruka looking fierce and serious looked to them and says "we will call you into the other room one by one, starting with Choji Akamichi" he says and the bulky (rather fat) boy got up and followed the man out.

Naruto cursed, when Sasuke asked what was wrong Naruto simply says "they're going in alphabetical order! We'll be here all day!" he says complaining wildly using his arms and hands to make his point more obvious. Same old Naruto Sasuke thought out loud making a few girls giggle more at him then at Naruto's unchanging Personality, or Orange jumpsuits.

Naruto was fast asleep, that is until a certain raven haired youth prodded him awake saying "hey dobe it's your turn!" Naruto panicked and ran after Iruka and prepared for what he had to do to pass. Iruka looked at the boy with a sad face and says "Naruto, you must make 3 useable clones to pass" he says a bit sullen but trying to hide it. "WHAT?! You know I can't do that jutsu! We've tried over the weeks for me to get it I just can't." he says and Iruka says a bit daringly.

"So are you saying you give up on being hokage?" he asks smirking as he knew Naruto could not deny a challenge. Naruto gapped at the older man before getting a determined look in his eyes. Concentrating his chakra and concentrating on all his training on the jutsu he creates one clone! However, the clone is useless and is on the ground drooling and has little color to it.

Meanwhile outside the testing room Sasuke awaits to hear Naruto's shout of joy from passing. However he was sad to hear Iruka's voice ring out "YOU FAIL!" that could mean only one thing, poor Naruto. Outside after everyone else passed Naruto sits alone on his swing looking dejected and lost. Sasuke had already left to take care of a few things that he needed at home. Even they're talk about next time didn't help him.

**FLASHBACK***

Sasuke walks up to a sad looking Naruto after class and puts his hand on the latter's shoulder and says "its ok man, I'll help you pass next time" he offers gently trying to cheer the ever smiling blond up. Naruto simply smirked sullenly and says "I really tried o pass this time, maybe im not meant to be hokage?" he asks more himself. Sasuke blinked and says "that's not the Naruto I know, the Naruto I grew up with would never give up!" he proclaimed before leaving the blond to think to himself.

*END FLASHBACK*

Overlooking the village now Naruto stares off into space as Mizuki, a chunin teacher who works with Iruka. The man was always friendly and optimistic; he even tried to get Naruto passed. Mizuki just looks at Naruto and says in a fake friendly voice that he's perfected "You know that Iruka just wants you to do your best right Naruto?" he asks smiling fakely but making it appear real. Naruto nodded and sighed deeply and says "but I really wanted to pass this time, its like people prevent me from moving on" he says a bit sullen.

Then Mizuki smiled and whispers "you know theirs another way to pass right? All you got to do is steal the secret scroll of sealing and learn one jutsu and they will pass you" he says grinning as Naruto gaped at him but Mizuki adds "however, no one can see you take it" he says and after seeing Naruto nod and began to set his plans into action.

Sitting a this desk smoking a pipe peacefully while overlooking documents was none other than the current Hokage. Suddenly someone burst in (lets call him Steve) saying "Lord Hokage sir the Secret scroll of sealing has been stolen!" he exclaims as the hokage stood abruptly clearly troubled and appalled and asked the man "Who would do such a deed?" he asks Steve a bit forcefully. Steve wavered for a moment before answering "Naruto Uzumaki sir!" he says as the hokage sat down slowly with his face smiling.

Soon as he sat down Iruka burst into the room exclaiming "Hokage I heard what happened with Naruto I request to aid in the search" he says hurriedly and gasping but bowing at the end. The hokage paused to think it over; he was a rational man and did things with the utmost care. "Ok Iruka, when you find him please be nice, last thing we need is someone who has the scroll to destroy it due to threats from us" he states a bit flatly covering up that he really cared for the container of the Fox.

Meanwhile Naruto had stopped running after a bit and opened the scroll to learn the very first jutsu, he figured why not to go in order? As he read its name he mentally screamed 'Shadow Clone Jutsu?!' 'Gah the one jutsu I suck at!' he says but practices it anyways following the instructions and tips on the scroll exactly until he was exhausted and beat and laid with the scroll closed next to him.

Mizuki had been lucky to find the boy first, which made him think he should have set up a meeting place for them. However, he say the boy laying down as if he were asleep, this made him smile; all too easy Naruto he thought. Just as he was about to jump out Iruka came into the clearing which woke Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing out here?" he asks gently at the dirty looking blond. Naruto smiled his famous Fox like smile and says "I'm learning a jutsu from this scroll so I can become a ninja, Mizuki sensei said that you'd pass me if I did, and I did" he said excitedly to the man. Iruka raised a brow and though "Why would Mizuki tell Naruto such a bold faced lie?" he thought but then Mizuki's voice boomed towards them both.

"ahh look at this such a lovely sight it could make me puke. You know Naruto, haven't you ever wondered why the villagers beat you and glare at you the way they do?" he asks laughing as Iruka's eyes widen and yell, "no you cant its forbidden!" He yells at the other man. Naruto was confused, meanwhile Sasuke who had been training nearby heard all that had happened so far, having snuck nearby and hearing this he became intrigued. Mizuki had an evil smile as he continued his speech "you see Naruto? The village hates you! Even your own teacher. Why right now he'd do anything to shut me up. The truth is Naruto inside you is the Nine Tailed Fox, they lied to you all this time Naruto." He says a bit vehemently.

Naruto was confused but it all made sense now, why he was called demon while he was beat, why people hated him for almost no reason. Even Sasuke understood, the few times him and Naruto were in public he noticed the glares and whispering of Naruto as some demon. Now they all knew why. Naruto crying and shivering couldn't move when Mizuki proclaimed "now die you demon!" he yelled as he threw a giant shuriken at Naruto who tried to scramble only not to be fast enough, so he braced himself. However instead of pain he felt weight on his back. Iruka had saved him with his own tears flowing matching Naruto's own.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I knew you were alone and I did all I could, you are just like me" he says as Naruto is suddenly feeling like all this information is too much to take in at once bolts off. As he runs Sasuke catches up with him and keeps up fairly easily and asks "where are you going Naruto? And yes I heard everything" he says knowing he'd ask. "You hate me now don't you?" he asks avoiding of question of where for he doesn't even know, mainly he's just trying to soak all the information in and would try to see what to do with his demonic self. Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto with a serious look that made the boy stop in his tracks as Sasuke says, "Naruto, I could never hate you, your no demon. I believe that you're its jailer, but not a demon. Remember it was you who helped me after my clan died? That's something demons wouldn't do" he explains as Naruto collapses crying a bit but trying to hide it.

Meanwhile Mizuki caught up to 'Naruto' disguised as Iruka and says "Quick Naruto throw me the scroll!" he yells only to have Naruto kick him in the stomach causing him to land in the clearing not to far away form Naruto and Sasuke. "But how?" he asks as he poofs into Mizuki once again "how did you know I wasn't Iruka?" he asks flabbergasted and confused. That's when 'Naruto' poofed as well but into Iruka himself and says "because I'm Iruka" revealing that indeed it was, plus the scroll really was nothing more then a log.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto move in closer to the fight to help Iruka, once Naruto had calmed down he realized that Iruka had done that to save him, he cared. As they hid Mizuki scoffs at Iruka's actions and says, "Why do you protect that demon? The same that killed your parents? You know he's just going to kill everyone one day!" he says coldly. Iruka chuckles a bit and says "your right that is true" he says pausing do to the pain of the Shuriken Mizuki hit him with before they took after Naruto. "So he does hate me" Naruto says to himself and looks sad, Sasuke couldn't say or do anything; he was surprised though that Iruka would agree with the clearly crazy Mizuki.

"however, your wrong about Naruto, he is no Monster nor would he become one. He's something different, a human being worthy of praise for just being able to smile after all he's been through" he exclaims which makes Naruto smile as well as go a bit wide eyed in appreciation for his teacher. Mizuki smiled and unhooked his last giant shuriken and says, "well I guess I have no choice but to be rid of you" he says and heaves to throw the large projectile. However, before he could get it off Naruto had kneed the man in the stomach as hard as he could, the scroll still on his back. Meanwhile Sasuke jumped and leaped in front of Iruka and says, "hey Sensei are you ok?" he asks as he keeps his eyes on Mizuki and Naruto.

Mizuki looked at the blond who had his hands in a T shape and a determined look in his eyes as he said "if you hurt my Sensei…I'll kill you!" he says simply as Mizuki laughs and says "oh yeah?! Bring it on demon fox!" he proclaims as Naruto gathers a massive amount of charkra. 'What?' thought Iruka, Sasuke and Mizuki, but that was broken when the area was full of Naruto's clones, but nor normal clones but full-fledged clones. The Naruto's all smiled at the shocked Mizuki who not only never seen the jutsu before, but was surprised that Naruto had made so many. That is before he was pummeled into a useless heap.

Sasuke was impressed and shocked as Iruka but merely smiled at the boy once it was all said and done.. Naruto looked bashful and was grinning again but this wasn't a fake one. He was truly happy that his friends were ok. Suddenly Iruka says "hey Naruto come here and close your eyes. Only open them when I say ok?" he says as Naruto complies. About a minute later Iruka tells him to open his eyes, at first everything seems normal until he notices that Iruka's headband is gone. "Congratulations, you pass!" he says simply as Naruto dances celebrating becoming a ninja. Sasuke just mutters "dobe" a few times and sets off to home.

The next day was the day the Genin would get their teams and Sensei. Naruto was excited as he fidgeted with his headband awaiting the announcement of teams hoping he'd be with Sasuke and Sakura. He wanted them for obvious reasons; Sasuke was his friend and they got along, plus Sasuke was strong in his own right, Sakura; well he just had a crush on her and wanted chances to show her his worth.

Iruka coming into the room smiling at Naruto interrupted his thoughts, Iruka overlooked the future genin. However before Iruka can even congratulate them on passing Kiba had to holler out "Why is Naruto here? He failed he should be at home!" he says protesting getting some others to agree with him. Naruto smiled a bit and exclaims back "oh yeah? You see this? This makes me a certified full fledged ninja" he says pointing to his Konoha forehead protector that oddly compliments his spiky blond hair. Kiba upon seeing the forehead protector gasped and says "oh ok never mind then" and went silent as Iruka began to talk. Immediately Naruto perked up and listened intently. "Congratulations on becoming Ninja to you all!" he exclaims before continuing "however, I warn each and everyone of you now, that the road only gets harder from hear on out. You will put your lives on the line in missions for our great village, you are all heroes." This is pretty much how the 4-hour speech went that they had to sit through. Naruto couldn't help but comment on how if you could stay awake through it all that you should be made Jonin instantly.

However after the speech Iruka started naming the teams, Naruto noticed his name should be coming up so he listened a bit more "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" he says smiling at the names as he read them. Naruto was so happy that he was practically hugging Sasuke who merely offered a smile and says "yeah I'm happy I'm on your team too but please don't embarrass me" he says trying to hide the fact that he's friends with Naruto. Naruto simply blushes as he sits down and says, "Oh right sorry Sasuke" they share a friendly laugh. Meanwhile Sakura is torn between joy and hatred that she is on Sasuke's team but also is stuck with Naruto.

"Great I'm with Sasuke-kun, but stuck with that loser Naruto…who does he think he is being all Sasuke's pal anyways? That should be me whose close to Sasuke earning his trust and eventually his love" she says glaring at the blond. Naruto wasn't lost on this for he knew when someone was glaring at him, when he saw her glaring he frowned. Outside after getting their teams Sasuke was with Naruto when Sakura came up to Sasuke begging for a date to get to know each other. Sasuke reply's swiftly with "ok but only if Naruto comes with us he is part of the team after all" he says making it clear that Naruto is to be their. Sakura looks at the blond whose face is smiling at her, why is he always smiling?, she asks herself before agreeing to the terms. However she asks to talk to Sasuke alone for a moment to which he agrees but barely so.

Once away from Naruto Sakura though blushing at Sasuke asks "why does that loser have to come with us? Why can't it just be us two?" she asks pouting trying to sway him her way. Sasuke didn't budge with her argument or her looks at all and says, "Naruto is my friend, has been ever since I can remember I wont leave him behind. Plus, he's been left out of to many things already in his life who am I to deny him his dreams?" he asks her leaving her to think as he rejoins Naruto to meet her at the training grounds. Oddly this is where their Jonin Sensei met them.

Naruto recognized him right away, but couldn't believe his eyes at who their teacher was. Sasuke didn't know the man but recognized that he had a very powerful presence about him. Sakura knew him very well but that was because of all her studying. "Who is this?" Sasuke says looking at the 6-foot man in front of them, the camouflage and bandana. Sakura answers before Naruto can "Solid Snake, Special operations Jonin, believed to have defeated Orochimaru, helped in the killing of the nine tailed fox, and Konoha's best." She explains more for Naruto to show off for Sasuke.

Naruto ran to the man and says "hey Snake you're my Jonin instructor?" he asks excitedly as Snake nods and says in his deep raspy voice "that's right. We meet here tomorrow team, oh and you might not want to eat breakfast. Or you'll puke" he says warningly and would suddenly be gone. Not even the audible pop or any smoke came when he left. Sakura scoffed and says "Naruto, why do you have to act like you know people who are above you?" she asks referring that he's too much of a loser. Naruto kindly replies "But I do know him, I met him before the tests." He says gently.

Sakura scoffs and says, "If you say so Naruto." She says noticing the time she panics and says "Crap its getting late I have to go or my Parents before they freak" she says waving goodbye as Sasuke and Naruto head home they talk. "I still don't know what you see in her Naruto" he says calmly and sighing at all the groggily eyes he'll have to endure from being on her team. Naruto simply says "I have my reasons I keep telling you that Sasuke." He says before they head home to rest for the night.

The Next day Team 7 met at the same training grounds early that mourning. The time was about 6:45am and no one had ate so the stomach growling was getting annoying to Snake as he looked at the yawning genin. "all right hers what were doing, it's a survival exercise" he explains while taking out two bells that clang and chime. This grabbed the gennin's attention easily as he continues. "The task is to get these bells from me before noon or no lunch. Also if you fail to do so you will be transferred back to the academy." He says seriously as all the genin went wide-eyed. Naruto was the first to protest vehemently "what are you talking about? Didn't we just take a test and passed?" he asks furiously. Snake smiled at Naruto's passion and says "Well yes technically your right. However that was to see who might become real ninjas however it didn't test your real abilities that are so useful to ninja, such as teamwork, stealth, ninjutsu and taijutsu." He explains.

The teammates all look at the bells and notices that there are only two and automatically Sasuke is determined to get one for himself and maybe Naruto if he can get both. Meanwhile Naruto is having the same thought but can't choose between who he wants to be with him more Sakura or Sasuke. As he has his inner battle Sakura has already decided that her and her beloved Sasuke-kun will pass with out the loser.

Suddenly Naruto enraged by his indecision decides that he'll get the bells first before making his decision. Gripping a kunai in his right hand (though he's mostly ambidextrous) charged at snake wildly but was startled to see Snake change his stance and have a serious look on his face. Snakes stance was unlike any he has ever seen, Snake was slightly crouched with his hands in front of him like in the mantis fighting style. The knife in Snakes hand that Naruto didn't notice he had was different than any kunai. It seemed to be more like a hunting knife with a sharp elongated blade with enough weight for balance.

Naruto still went at the Jonin with all his sped only to be spun harshly with the knife at his neck and his own kunai aimed for his head as Snake smiles saying gently "ah ah ah I didn't say go" he states calmly letting a startled Naruto go before saying "go!". At this command Sasuke and Sakura scatter to hide to form plans to make for defeating the obviously skilled Jonin.

Snake smiles to himself as he mentally marks the hiding genin thinking to himself. "Well at least they thought to hide and possibly make traps…however" he finishes looking at Naruto whose right in front of the man. Naruto had a look of sheer determination and scrutinizing burning deep in his eyes as he proclaims "ok those bells are mine, so give them up or I'll be forced to defeat you!" he says as he readies a few kunai one in each hand prepped to throw. Snake didn't budge but merely puts on a serious face and says "you're a determined one. I'm going to like you" he comments as he readies himself in his unique stance and says "Come Naruto, fight me, show me that you deserve to be hokage one day" he says knowing the boys dream and using it to drive him to do his best.

Sakura meanwhile found Sasuke watching Naruto and snake get ready to fight as she says "what's Snake talking about Sasuke?" she asks as she hides near enough to hear him but not to close as to be a even more obvious target. Despite her pink hair and dress. Sasuke merely looks at her almost bored and says "Naruto's dream is to be Hokage so that he can earn the respect of everyone, he's never had many friends nor any parents and people disrespect him, so he's set on proving them wrong." He explains leaving out the reason they disrespect Naruto.

Meanwhile Naruto and Snakes battle started with Naruto using wild punches and kicks often using the wrong side at the wrong time messing up his momentum and make any possible critical hits useless. That is if he could land a punch. Snake deflected and parried every punch and kick Naruto produced faster than Naruto could even move. Snake also struck his ribs and arms harshly, hits that obviously would have broken his bones if Snake were really trying. Snake was holding back on the power and ferocity of his hits a bit but maintained some power to cause pain so that Naruto may adjust some.

Suddenly Naruto was thrown from Snake after attempting to grab a bell instead of hitting the man which would have made sense since his body was twisting one way and the bells were another. After being thrown Naruto gets an idea and forms the T shape hand sign, which made Snake raise a brow in shock. Naruto's voice could be heard declaring, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and just like that about 50 Naruto's flooded around Snake and struck at once working together to try and hit the man. Snake smirks at his ability to work as a team with himself but not his teammates and uses his unique fighting style to take out the Naruto's in groups of twos or threes.

Snakes moves were fluent and precisely timed. When a Naruto through a punch that was far to slow he'd grip the arm and fling that Naruto into another as he trips one with a swift kick at the legs and upper cuts another. All his moves smooth and easy. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and was gripped by other clones weighing him down as the 'real' Naruto reached for the bells saying "ahhaha never let your enemy get behind you" he says and suddenly touches a kunai of himself. Confused he punches the clone thinking Snake transformed into it. However it disappeared into smoke. Naruto thinking quickly disengaged the jutsu to see the one left to leave Snake and him. Only to see he is alone. He cursed to himself saying "replacement Jutsu, dam it" he says looking around trying to find the Jonin.

After failing to locate the man he decides to set up his own trap in the open. However upon seeing a sitting bell in the open he smiles widely before pausing and creates a clone to retrieve it. The clone was stopped about 3 feet by a tie rope that pulled it up upon seeing this Naruto used the replacement Jutsu on the bell itself with a regular nut disguised as a bell. This was something him and Sasuke liked to do, take things but replace them with something else and by the time they noticed it was always to late.

Snake saw this and smirked at Naruto's ability to at least plan ahead somewhat. So he thought he passed. They would have to pass as a team yet so that's why he was behind Sasuke and Sakura who both were oblivious to his presence. Suddenly he speaks to them both "ninja art number two: Hiding from ones enemy" he states as he throws kunai at them both lazily so that they'd jump away in different directions. Once they did he knew his plan was already going to work.

Once they were split up he sent a clone after Sakura while he met Sasuke in an opening who seemed to have something prepared. He raised a brow and says "So you refuse to face me head on. You noticed my speed impressive" he notes Sasuke's ability to gather information on his opponent then see's the seals he's going through and smirks. 'So he knows the famous Uchiha fireball jutsu, not really a surprise' he thinks as Sasuke blows the grand fireball at him. Once the smoke clears snake is nowhere to be found.

Panicked Sasuke looks all around as a hand grips his ankle from below and pulls him to his head and Snake is suddenly above ground and says "earth style: quick sand jutsu. Ninja art 3: ninjutsu." He says almost sounding bored and leaves to let Sasuke escape on his own, or not. As he left to check on how his clone did with Sakura Naruto stumbles upon Sasuke or rather his head and tries not to laugh and says "hey Sasuke I got a bell..here lets get you free" he says stopping as he thinks of what to do.

Meanwhile Sakura as wondering a bit aimlessly calling out Sasuke's name. She never stopped cursing herself for being separated from him then she heard him "Sakura?" she heard as she turned to see a bleeding Sasuke with multiple wounds. Screaming she faints at the sight of her love in soo much trouble. Snake simply shook his head at the sight and says "genjutsu, and I heard she was good at dispelling them, I guess her feelings blind her." He states sighing. However he couldn't leave her like that so he wakes her before proofing away. She woke up crying for Sasuke who she assumed was dead and wandered towards Naruto's voice. Suddenly she heard both boys talking. "Hey be careful my neck is under the dirt you know" Sasuke says a bit hotly as Naruto says I know I'm trying ok." Sakura choose this moment to walk into the clearing and saw Sasuke berried to his neck in dirt with Naruto trying to dig him out. She screamed bloody murder, which made both boys blink. She snapped out of it and helped the boys. After about 2 hours they freed the Uchiha.

They went back to the center clearing knowing that not a lot of time left and Sakura states what Sasuke was thinking "great now none of us pass…we suck" she says as Naruto smiles and says "nu uh I got a bell but here you guys can have it" he says gently putting it between them. This shocked Sasuke more but he says "why Naruto?" he asks gently as Naruto says, "lets face it. I'm no good I couldn't even touch the guy but Sasuke I'm sure that you could if you tried." He says gently. Sasuke was surprised and says "Naruto, to tell the truth I didn't even get near Snake, I didn't want to risk It I even tried my fireball jutsu on him I was useless you earned to pass" he argues.

Snake would suddenly appear near them and says "Well you guys have seemed to pass despite only Naruto getting a bell and only now coming together" he says happily. The genin look at him confused so he elaborates "the point of this was to see how well you would work together. Why else would we make teams of three? The bells were to make you compete against each other but in the hopes that you'd relies that a jonin is to hard for you to ace alone." He says hoping that would suffice. They all understood now but Naruto had to ask "then why did you threaten to send us back to the academy?" he asks curiously. Snake simply says "well had you failed you would have been sent back, but it was also to give you more incentive to fight harder." He says smiling.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office Iruka is looking at the Jonin sensei of his latest charges that graduated and gasped at team 7's. Iruka looks at the old hokage and says "you can't be serious?..Solid Snake? As in THE Solid Snake?" he asks a bit scared and impressed that Naruto was on someone like Snakes team. The hokage smiled and says "yes, he wanted to teach so that he could be near Naruto, he said that the boy was interesting and seemed to be very dedicated." He says gently. Iruka was a bit flabbergasted but agreed that someone like Snake would mellow Naruto a bit but also would make him more dedicated and a hard worker making all of his team work for everything. Iruka then starts to question all the rumors he's heard from other shinobi about Snakes prowess. "is it true that Snake defeated Orochimaru causing the sannin to retreat, help hold off the nine tailed fox, and even could defeat the other sannin?" he asks the old hokage who simply smirks and pauses before answering. "to tell the truth all that is very true and you might add that he is even more stronger than I am, I've offered him my job many times but he doesn't like the spot light." He says seeing Iruka's facial reaction was amusing enough.

Meanwhile at the Raman shop that Naruto forced his entire team to go, Snake describes their near future. "ok team I want you to meet me at the same spot tomorrow mourning, we will begin traing for about 2 weeks before even touching missions" he explains wanting to make them a better team and improve their basic skills. Sasuke simply nods while Sakura blushed at the Uchiha who she was sitting by. Naruto asks, "Why do we have to tain? Are the missions that hard?" he asks with genuine curiosity as he finishes his eigth bowl. Snake shakes his head and says, "Well our first missions are like chors but I want you guys to be better prepared for the harder ones later down the road." He explains while ruffling Naruto's hair as a signal that his explenation was over.

Meanwhile Sakura goes back to her and sasukes previous conversation about Naruto mainly because she knew it was the only thing he would ever talk to her about. "you told me Naruto doesn't have parents, don't you think he's lucky? I mean no one yells a thim for being late or if he doesn't do his homework. I envy him" she says to Sasuke who turned his attention to her and listened but merely looks annoyed. "Sakura you don't understand what its like to be alone, Naruto's parents are dead he's an orphan with out of home. Same with me only I at least have a home." He explains leaving it their trying to be nice to her not for her sake but so that they work together better and that Naruto doesn't try to start a fight.

As they disperce to their respetive homes Snake feels a tug and looks to see a very confused pink haired kunochi. He raises his brow in confusion until she says "Sensei what did sasuke mean when he said Naruto was like him? Fa ras I know Naruto simply didn't have any parents" she explains her confusion her brows still furrowed in confusion. Snake sighs and begins to explain. "Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke both have hard pasts, infact they shared it together as friends. It's why they're so close. They lived in darkness until they found a friend to light it up" he explains not going into detail. This made Sakura ask the question that everyone knew would come "why was Naruto's past so hard?" she asks innocently clearly not knowing. Snake simply looks at the now night sky and says "Sakura that's something only Naruto can tell you when he's ready to" he says walking letting her think to herself. Though she couldn't form an answer she suddenly became determined to be nicer to Naruto, so that Sasuke will see that she isn't heartless and thus love her.

The next mourning Naruto had to turn off his alarm clock that he realized he hated more than any creature on earth. As he showers and brushes his teeth he see's the time and takes off for the training grounds noticing that he would be about 15 minuets late. Once he arrives he sees his teamates waiting for him patiently with their Sensei nearby. Sasuke is leaning on a ree looking more like he's asleep as Sakura attempts to talk to him. Naruto's heart pained a little bit seeing how she looks at him and hoped that maybe one day she'll look at him like that. He was shook from his little daydream of earning Sakura's heart when Snake says "glad you could join us Naruto, as I said we will work on some basics that I see fit for each of you to wwork on. Now if I give one of you a certain traning regimen that doesn't mean I like them more or less. Its for the greater good of your team." He explains as he takes out three scrolls of different color.

The first scroll on the left was a orange that matched Naruto's jaket. The second was a dark blue like Sasuke's shirt and the last was pink like Sakura's hair. Snake then elaborates "as you can see you each have your own scroll, you must follow its directions exactly until I tell you otherwise." He says handing them the respective scrolls. "you each have individual needs and they will be handled, however we will work as a team so there are group sessions and this is our first." He says as he has them put the scrolls down near the three standing training dummy's. "ok heres what were working on, 1: learning eachothers weekness and strengths." He says pointing first at Naruto who was having thoughts that he was invulnerable.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have no taijutsu skill to speak of, your genjutsu Is literally non existant, your ninjutsu is non expansive. One jutsu wont work every time no matter how creative you get" he says making Naruto look crestfallen. However he continues "However Naruto, you have a lot of chakra, and your probably one of the most determined people on earth. I have faith that you'll improve fast" he offers the boy a smile which Naruto happily returns. Next he looks at Sakura Haruno and says "Sakura, your taijutsu is text based and not natural, you need to rely les son text and more on your instincts, your chakra control is great as well as your genjutsu ability. However you have no ninjutsu at all, le tme tell you we will change that." He says and she gives him a small smile that says 'thanks'.

Sasuke knew he was next and was fairly confident that he knew wha the needed to improve on until snake started talking that is. "Sasuke Uchiha, like Naruto you have a lot of chakra, your taijutsu is fairly good but not spectacular. Your ninjutsu is like Naruto's having only one wont save you. However, your genjutsu is non existant, now you amy argue you wont need it once your Sharingan kicks in but its better to b prepared before so that you can adjust easier." He explains.

That whole day was spent on the boys working on their chakra control by climbing tree's. well Naruto was climbing 15 at once using clones to help his training after Snake told him about the fact that clones return information to their creator. This was brought up after Snake asked both boys what they knew about their jutsu. Snake was surprised that Sasuke knew how to alter the size of his fireballs and even hide weapons in it. He was more surprised to find that Naruto didn't know that shadow clones relay their knowledge to its host. As the boys trained (Sakura being exempt after climbing the tree using her chakra in one try) Snake as talking to Sakura about how to become stronger.

Sakura blinked at her sensei at what he suggested she do "your telling me to run around all of Konoha, then do push ups and sit ups right now?" she asks both afraid that she'd die in the attempt and not wanting to leave Sasuke alone with the idiot blond. Snake shook his head and says "look Sakura I know you lack self confidence and you don't really think you can do this, but I believe in you. Plus I'll be with you the entire way to make sure you don't collapse alone somewhere ok?" He says gently seeing her straighten up and nod and she begins her run around Konoha.

About 3-4 hours later Sakura is panting on the ground sweating hotly and gasping after completing her requested training as the boys had stopped theirs for a break. Well Naruto's clones were still at it but now their were only 5. they sat and ate what was considered lunch though Naruto didn't even get breakfast. As they ate quietly Snake looked at hem all and saw that Sasuke and Sakura were tired, Sakura obviously more than the Uchiha. Whereas Naruto is fine eating and barely even sweating. Snake new of his unlimited stamina, as did Sasuke. However Sakura didn't and thus asked. "Naruto, you've been working all day and yet you don't even seem tired what's your secret?" she asks innocently. Snake expected Naruto to clam up or maybe get defensive but he merely smiled at the girl and says "just work hard and keep at it, your body will catch up eventually" he says giving her his Foxy smile and a thumbs up. Sakura took this in for a moment and says "ok, thanks Naruto" she says gently but loud enough for him to hear. He simply smiled wider.

That night they were instructed to read their scrolls so that they would know what to do in the mornings for the next 2 weeks. The scrolls all had one thing similar, a run around Konoha early in the mourning with their team. The rest was different, for example Naruto's scroll had him constantly working on his chakra control and learning better taijutsu from Snake himself or Sasuke. From Snake he was learning Snakes fighting style which Snake called CQC. Sometimes Naruto would work with both his teammates in learning the moves. The moves ranged from simple throws and getting the stance down. The moves were that to get the timing down so that you can vault someone over your shoulder in such a way that your other hand is ready to strike hard. They worked on this by practicing on each other and Naruto's clones. They also were required to follow their scrolls.

Sakura's scroll had instructions on how to practice some genjutsu's that were easy to hard in difficulty. The one she liked is wear she made the environment tie up her target tightly allowing her to strike. She had it pretty much down she was timing the whips and vines with real materials to make it seem more real. Meanwhile Sasuke's had him doing pretty much Naruto's and Sakura's scrolls combined just add trap setting. Snake had seen that Sasuke liked to lure his enemies away from the original fighting place and to a more open area. Now if he planed ahead and planted traps so that he would have even more of a upper hand then he could be a force to be reckoned with. In fact they used this fact to teach Naruto and Sakura reasons not to blindly chase an enemy.

They continued their training together or solo for the weeks slowly getting better. Naruto had significantly better chakra control and no longer threw clones as much though he could he choose to use them a bit more wisely. He also was very improved on Snakes CQC and was advancing faster and getting better almost everyday. However he didn't want to leave his friends behind so when they asked for his advice or help he provided. Finally the day came and team 7 walked up the giant stair case to the Hokages office to get their first mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guiding Light**

**Chapter 2: Missions and Training**

Authors Note: I read the reviews and I thought I'd throw in some plot twists based on suggestions and questions. As for Snakes age that shouldn't matter but he's about mgs1 age. Sasuke is different because I hate how he acts in the series so he's a bit more wise and thoughtful towards those he thinks deserve consideration. As for why I don't describe the training in great detail is because I don't think it's important. If he uses a new move I'll explain how he learned it but regular training is a waste of time for me. Please if you have any suggestions or comments then send them to me other wise enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet**

Team 7's first mission was nothing spectacular nor challenging to ninja. In fact no one on Team 7 was very excited about picking weeds from some old lady's garden. Naruto just made his opinion known easier by complaining and grumbling to their sensei who seemed deep in thought. Snake was remembering his first mission with his team. Though he worked alone now he had a team at one point in his life.

**FLASHBACK**

Snake was hiding in a bush doing his best not to be seen by their target. His teammate's voice suddenly rang in his earphone "Snake do you have the target in sight?" a girl voice asks gently. Snake smiles and says quietly as he looks at their target. "Affirmative Naomi, move Liquid in from the East, I got the South." He says as their target, a cat starts to clean itself. "Go!" their sensei says and all three genin pounce on the creature. Somehow Liquid, who has long blond hair and looks a lot like snake, caught the cat with out injury. Snake however was covered in stinging cuts. Mission successful. There Sensei took them to the hokage who said "good work it seems your sensei David has taught you well" he teases at the glaring genin.

**END FLASHBACK**

As he was spacing he was interrupted by Sakura's yelling at Naruto for being so dumb. Once he looked he say why, Naruto had tried to tell the herbs from the weeds but couldn't so he started pulling out herbs with weeds. Good thing Sakura stopped him before he tore the whole patch up. Sasuke meanwhile is done with his share and simply shows Naruto the difference between the two vegetables. This caused Snake to smile gently and respect the Uchiha more for being Friends with Naruto. He remembered the story Sasuke told him about why they were friends.

**FLASHBACK**

Snake was overlooking their training when Sasuke decided to take a break; this gave Snake the chance to ask the boy a question that was plaguing his mind for ever. "Sasuke, lets talk shall we?" he asks leading the boy somewhere quiet and they could be alone. Sasuke raised a brow and asks "You're not going to rape me are you?" he asks jokingly just trying to get on his sensei's nerves. Snake simply shook his head and says "what? No! All I wanted to know is why you and Naruto are such good friends. Not that I mind or anything it helps if your teammates are your friends." He says waiting for the boy to answer. Sasuke gave great thought before answering his sensei's question. "Well Sensei it's because he helped me through when my family and clan was destroyed by my brother." He says hoping that answer would suffice for his sensei's curiosity.

Snake however was still curious and asks "Well what did Naruto do?" he asks gently and with much interest while Naruto and Sakura took a break from sparing (mostly because Naruto noticed she was exhausted and could barely stand). Sasuke looked over to the blond who was smiling at Sakura despite her berating him for being soft on her. "to be frank he just said a few words, smiled and promised that he'd help me get revenge just I'd have to give myself another reason to be a great ninja." He concludes before saying "Naruto told me this 'Sasuke I know your life is hard right now, and I'm sorry this was literally thrust upon you, life is hard and it does often beat us to our knees and it'd keep us their if it could. No one on earth can hit us as hard as life, not even the hokage. But Sasuke its not about how hard were hit it's about how hard we can get hit how much we can take and keep moveing forward. I believe if you can do that you'll defeat your brother.' That's why we are friends" he says smileing gently at the memory.

Snake smiled warmly and says "I see well he's a good boy with a lot of determination and grit, I'm sure he'll be a great Ninja one day despite the special guest in him" Snake says warmly.

**End FLASHBACK**

After Naruto and Sakura had caught their breath they continued sparing, Naruto naturally holding back not wanting to hurt the pink Kuniochi. Snake noticed this and stopped their training (Which consisted more of Snakes CQC) and looked at Naruto with a quizative look and asks the boy, "Why do you hold back in your training with Sakura? You don't hold back against me or Sasuke" he says gently as Naruto smiled a bit uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed. "Well Sensei I didn't want to hurt Sakura-chan" he states simply. Sakura didn't hear the additive suffix on her name she was appalled that he was holding back. He was already fast and could outlast her any day, just what is he? She thought to her self.

Sakura then voiced her opinion and says "Sensei its ok, I can barely keep up with him anyways, its not just his stamina it's the fact that he's getting faster daily." She states a bit crestfallen. "Naruto was shocked that she noticed his improvements at first until he said "that's not true Sakura you're doing great your getting this CQC believe it!" he says grinning. Snake grinned but then says seriously "If that's true Naruto then why hold back? Wouldn't doing your best bring out hers?" he asks as Naruto thought about that point and says "I suppose, but I wont go all out after hard training days, that's a bit too much I think" he states just showing his care for her. The strange thing is, she noticed that he was expressing care and thoughtfulness towards her health.

They're Training ended after Naruto went all out on Sakura almost by force from Snake who didn't want anyone to fall behind. However, before Naruto could break her arm with a grapple he taught the boy he stopped the session. "ok guys that's enough we have a new mission tomorrow it's a C rank mainly cause I think your ready and I am bored watching you guys pick up trash" he states smiling as Naruto jumped for sheer joy. Sasuke simply smiled while Sakura hit him in the head violently saying "quiet you idiot you're a ninja's ninja are quiet." She hissed.

The following day they met at the mission office standing before the Hokage and Iruka. The scared nosed chunnin smiled at Naruto warmly before hearing Snakes following sentence. "Hokage-Sama were here for our c-rank mission" he says cooling but proud of how his team has come along, so far they've done many d-rank missions and lots of training, he knew they were ready. Iruka however did not agree with this view and says hotly "hokage you can't let them do this mission! Its way out of their league!" he exclaims simply looking out for his previous students mainly Naruto. Snake was caught off guard but that didn't keep him from stating his point "Iruka I understand your worry but it's unneeded, they are ready I've been improving all of their skills including teamwork." He explains calmly and saw Iruka calm himself as the Hokage says "he's right Iruka, plus they've done their share of the D-rank missions so now they're going to Wave to escort that man" he says pointing over to and old drunk man.

The man stood about as tall as Iruka, whose 5'10, he had grey hair that looked like it was receding. The man was obviously out of shape cause the beer belly seemed a bit too obvious for Naruto's liking. The man looked over team 7 a bit bored and says "this is my escort to wave? A bunch of brats? And what's with the short one with the stupid look on his face?" he asks bemused. Naruto heard this and laughed not knowing the remark was pointed at him and asks "whose the short one with the stupid look" he asks looking at his teammates and after seeing he's at least 6 inches shorter than both of them, he gets angry. "Let me at him I'll destroy him!" he proclaims as Snake holds him back. "You can't destroy the client Naruto, just calm down and just show him that being a great ninja doesn't depend on your height." He says which makes Naruto grin in acceptance and a bit after they head home to pack.

About 3-4 hours later they met at the gates all packed and ready as snake says "remember team, expect anything, this may only be a C-rank mission but we need to stay on our toes. See beneath the underneath pay attention to your surroundings it could save your life, as well as your teammates" he explains seriously to which they all nod. They begin walking in a formation that they agreed on, Sasuke and Sakura on the left and right flanks of Tazuna, while Naruto is in front with their Sensei bringing up the rear. As they walk Snake notices the puddle on the ground, while the genin saw it as well but thought nothing of it. Snake was more experienced then that.

Suddenly two large chains were wrapped around Snake. Though snakes eyes widened in shock, he was actually watching from the tree's having replaced himself with a series of logs and placing a genjutsu to make it seem like he died when they pulled the chains ripping 'him' apart. The Genin not really knowing what their sensei had planned all panicked in their own way. Naruto froze for a moment as the enemy, who are chained together and had on black cloths with masks that resembles Katkashi's, the brothers snickered as they dashed at the old man who was behind Naruto. At first he didn't register what happened but reacted in instinct and grabbed the giant clawed arm and threw it down into the ground while brining the opposite leg up and planting a bone shattering kick to the man's face while the other is yanked from Tazuna after only being centimeters from killing the man.

The one who was kicked didn't have much time to get revenge as Sasuke grappled the other while he was in mid air and flung him at a tree at a high arc that caused them to wrap around the tree violently before bumping heads. They cursed and corrected themselves and rushed at the three teammates after Sakura had awoken from her daze. Suddenly they were tackled by two huge forearms that halted them and close lined them to the ground so hard that they passed out. The genin all gasped loudly as Snake smiled warmly and says "sorry I did that to you guys, I wanted to see who their target really was, us or the man" he explains smiling gently as they gapped. "But how did you know they would attack?" Naruto asks wanting to know Snakes skills and learn them to better himself. Snake looks at the boy after tying the men to the tree tightly and leaving a obvious trail for the ANBU black ops and says "Naruto, we walked by a puddle earlier remember? Well it hasn't rained for many days and it's been bright and sunny, obviously they disguised themselves as a puddle." He explains not trying to sound like he was doubting Naruto's abilities but merely telling the blond to be aware of such things.

As they set up camp for the night Snake approaches Tazuna and says "we need to talk" he says simply and calmly and walks off with the man as Sasuke and Naruto talk about what they could be discussing. "I bet their talking about the mission and how the parameters changed and how we have to drop it" Naruto guesses gently as Sasuke scoffs and says "Dobe they're more likely talking about you becoming hokage, of course that's what their talking about." He says a bit teasingly as Sakura inserts her little comment of "yeah Naruto don't be such an idiot" she says crossing her arms and lifting her head to look superior to the blond in Sasuke's eyes. However, Sasuke had a different plan "Sakura I'm sick of you calling Naruto stupid, he's not the smartest but at least he does something, think back in the battle what did you do to help? Or I remember; nothing!" he says a bit harshly.

Sakura ran off crying with Naruto standing and says "Sasuke though I thank you fro standing up for me like that, just don't I can handle myself." He says and walks calmly after Sakura. Sasuke sighs to himself and begins to wonder when he'll meet someone special to him other than Naruto. Sure plenty of girls liked him but that wasn't a challenge, and he likes challenges. It didn't take long for Naruto to find the crying pinkette, he approached her gently and says "I'm sorry about Sasuke he just knows of my past and why I was treated so badly, he's a bit defensive don't blame him" he says trying to comfort her somewhat at least. Sakura turned towards him after wiping her eyes and says "what about your past Naruto? Why were you treated so badly?" she asks gently and sniffs a bit before saying "its ok Naruto, I'm starting to think that loving Sasuke is a lost cause." She states gently.

Naruto almost jumped on this opportunity to swoop her into his arms but thought that to be inappropriate and unprofessional. Instead he says "Sakura, what I'm about to tell you; you can't tell anyone else without my permission ok?" he says sitting next to her overlooking a small lake she found which looked beautiful in the moonlight. Sakura nods and says "if its so important to make even Naruto Uzumaki the number one hyperactive ninja to be calm like this, then yes" she says actually liking how he looked when he was serious in thought which occurred more often. "Sakura, you know the story of how the Fourth hokage killed the nine tailed fox?" he asks looking at her with a gentle look. Sakura nodded and says "of course" she states simply. Naruto took a deep breath and says "Sakura that story was a lie, truth is that the Fourth couldn't kill the beast so he sealed inside a baby. I'm that baby" he says awaiting her response.

Sakura was stunned into silence but stared at Naruto but it all made sense now, why her parents didn't want her near him, why when they found out her teammates they wished death on him. Even why in Konoha people glared at them, it wasn't till now she realized that it was Naruto they were glaring at him not their team. Sakura didn't know what to do or say so she stood up and ran and when Naruto tried to touch her she screamed "get away!" and took off into the forest and out of sight of Naruto who was even more crestfallen.

Snake saw the whole thing and shook his head and joined Naruto's side and ruffled the boys hair gently and says "your brave Naruto, I'll give you that but you can't expect her to take such news gently, she'll be back" he says trying to soften the blow Sakura had invariantly laid on Naruto's soul. Naruto surprisingly smiled at the man a true smile that wasn't fake and says "its ok sensei, I'll just have to try harder to win her heart" he says with determination for her filled his eyes. Snake simply shook his head in admiration of the boy and says "you remind me of a younger me alright Naruto lets go we have a mission to complete" he says having dropped the idea of going back to the village due to the missions change in parameters. He now wanted Naruto to prove himself to be something better than some monster.

Meanwhile Sakura stopped running once she ran to Sasuke who raised a brow at her scared look as she explains the reason why. "Sasuke-kun did you know that Naruto has the nine tailed fox sealed inside him!" she says trying to hug the boy for comfort but he keeps away easily as she was in a haste. "Sakura, I've known for quite some time, he is not a monster, I mean think about it" he says as she finally got him in a hug but he didn't return it one bit. Sakura who heard him actually began to think of how much Naruto smiled and laughed, he even trained her in their CQC and gave her pointers. She let go of the Uchiha slowly as if expecting some form of compassion from him. "I guess your right, is that why he's got a lot of stamina?" she asks gently. Sasuke nods ands says "well that's part of it he does work real hard, even when he has free time he's trying to better himself, all he wants is to be Hokage and of course get your attention." He explains nonchalantly and Sakura was shocked and says, "Well I know he has a crush on me but its just annoying" she states which Sasuke attacks because well its kind of what he does. "Is that so? Then why do you have a crush on me? Don't be such a hypocrite Sakura..Atleast he's trying to get you while being himself." He states boredly.

That night Sakura as crying softly in her tent thinking of how she treated Naruto in the past as well as how right Sasuke was. However she was interrupted hearing loud thuds and panting. Getting up noticing that everyone but Snake was asleep as well that they were missing someone, whom was pointed out to her by Snake who seemed to read her mind. When she turned there was Naruto and a few of his clones training hard, running up tree's doing push ups and fighting one another. She approached the blond boy's clones and says "Naruto?" she says in a soft voice to which one Naruto comes to her and says "Yes Sakura-Chan?" he asks smiling at her warmly. Sakura sighs and says "Can you talk to me in private please?" she asks gently.

Once alone with Naruto (who was the real one after all the clones poofed) "what is it?" he asks gently and just looking at her. She was amazed that he didn't hate her, he must really like me she thought before saying "about earlier, I'm sorry I panicked Naruto, I know your not a monster, I just acted on instinct and I'm sorry that people hate you for bearing such a burden." She says and sighs at the end deeply hading barely saying it all. Naruto expected this just not so soon so he smiled warmly and says "don't worry about it Sakura, as for how they treat me, let em hate me, I'll just have to prove that I'm no monster!" he says laughing and leaving her to go train some more.

The next day Tazuna explained to them that Wave country was to poor to afford a higher ranked mission payment so he had to lie about the parameters. He also told them about Gato. "What a guy! Enslaving a whole country for profit, I'll defeat him no matter what I promise you that Tazuna-san!" he proclaims as Sasuke says "Don't get ahead of yourself Dobe, we need to work together if were to get this mission done, besides if I have to burry you it'd be a hassle." He says half heartedly just picking on the blond haired boy. Naruto smiled knowing he was joking but says "I know I wont ditch you guys no matter what were teammates" he says happily as Sakura says "yeah" in a soft voice refusing to do much talking as she was still surprised about how well Naruto took things. Snake was by her and says to her gently so that the others couldn't as the boys were too busy comparing their techniques, "Sakura, you shouldn't worry about hurting Naruto too much about speaking your mind, in fact I think he prefers it" Snake explains gently while also trying to get them together as he would like them to be together. Sakura looked at their Sensei and nods gently and says "but then why is Sasuke-kun so hostile and distant from everyone but Naruto?" she asks gently as Snake sighs noticing that somehow she worked Sasuke into the conversation. "Sasuke had his family killed by his older brother whom he trusted, it's hard for him to trust anyone who hasn't gone through some form of pain such as his. Naruto has seen worse so they got along." He explains hoping that she understood, she did.

Sakura was deep in thought as the Team wadded across the river on a small boat, the fog was so thick that Snake was keeping watch but was telling his genin how to notice Foreign Chakra so that they are aware of anyone in places they would not normally see them. He explained that Chakra could affect the air pressure and temperature to an extent that it wouldn't fit the climate. Obviously this means that someone is using chakra, the first step in locating that person.

Once on shore Naruto finally spotted the half done bridge and says "whooh that bridge is huge! Your building that?" he asks not being able to help his old curiosity slip through, sometimes Naruto will always just be, Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke shared the same sort of smile Snake had mainly cause it was infectious. Tazuna considered the boy before answering his question "yes my boy, and with out your help these people will be slaves forever to Gato and his thugs" he says seriously which reflected in Naruto's determination. "I wont fail these people, if I can't defeat some lowly thug like Gato how can I expect to become Hokage?" he asks more himself than anyone as they head to Tazuna's home.

Once they arrived they were welcomed by a brunette woman with long flowing hair in a formal looking kimono that's covered by a cooking apron that's almost as white as her skin, almost. She welcomed them all with a true smile and happy voice "welcome to our home your more than welcome to stay as you guard my father while he builds the bridge" she says happily. Naruto reflected her kindness with his own beaming because a grown up had actually smiled at him. "Thanks we will protect your father no matter what believe it!" Naruto says getting pumped up even more and almost bouncing off the walls. Snake made him and the team go train to burn off the access energy to calm Naruto down at least a little so that he doesn't run into a battle blindly. This was an issue that Snake was desperately trying to fix, the boy didn't give up and that was good, however if he ran into any battle with out thinking he'd get himself killed.

While sparing with his teammates Naruto noticed that they both were getting stronger and faster like he was but had different abilities that he didn't posses himself. Sakura could cast a genjutsu so fast that he often didn't realize he was in one till it was too late and had used a lot of his chakra fighting nothing. This was one of her favorite tricks to pull on Naruto and now that she knew why he could almost never break a genjutsu unless helped or inflicted pain upon himself, she knew that he needed her. After he was freed of the genjutsu he was smiling and a bit sweaty while Sasuke and Sakura's chakras were low Naruto was just getting started. They practiced everything as a suggestion by Naruto.

The next day Sakura was watching the bridge builder having gotten the duty today sat looking bored while messing her hair into a ponytail. Suddenly she spotted her team they were walking to her just talking to some of the workers who seemed apprehensive. She caught up to them dragging Tazuna with her so that she isn't accused of abandoning her charge. "What's up guys?" she asks smiling knowing that at least she wont be as bored with everyone around especially Naruto. The Blond boy had become a pillar of strength that everyone and anyone could count on; she realized that if she needed something he'd probably steal it for her if needed. Also, he was a ball of energy and childhood innocence about him that just made being with him fun. Sasuke however, though he joined them once in awhile usually was aloof and alone. The boy only talked to Snake and Naruto longer than 12 seconds, which is all she could manage out of the boy.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted however when she was tackled to the ground by Naruto who ducked at Snake yelling said word. She was about to ell at the boy but saw the giant sword imbedded into the large tree that wasn't far away. The sword suddenly had a figure on its handle, a man about as tall as Snake but has bandages over his face and pants that look like they maybe used for pajama's more then ninja gear. The man had his back to them nonchalantly and looked over them as if they were nothing. "Hand over the old man and I'll let you all live," he says seriously. Snake stood straight and says in a lighthearted manner "Give up or I'll be forced to exterminate you with extreme prejudice." He says giving a dangerous look before saying "Zabuza Momochi it's said that you mastered the art of the silent kill, and yet you can't even sneak up on us how sad" he says sounding bored.

Zabuza was beyond peeved and looked at the Konoha jonin in front of him now after jumping down and pulling the giant blade out with inhuman ease. "Funny I've never heard or seen you before, I guess you're a useless ninja," he says challenging Snake. Snake was undeterred and says "maybe I'm so good at covering up my movements that my exploits continue to go unknown?" he states simply and readies his combat knife. Zabuza saw the knife and scoffed as he swung his sword to his shoulders as if to point out its size and says, "prove yourself a good opponent and I'll make your death quick" he states simply smiling under the bandages.

None of the genin could register what happened cause they were gone and only clangs of metal on metal could be heard. Sometimes Zabuza would be visible due to the longer swipes his weapon took to swing but other wise it appeared they were matched evenly. Suddenly snake was on one end between Zabuza and Tazuna while Zabuza was closer to the genin then Snake found comfortable but trusted them to act appropriately. He was wrong.

As Zabuza remeasured the man in front of him with some newfound respect for his speed when he heard a voice. "Hey! Bandage man! Leave the old man alone or else!" Naruto threatens gripping a kunai in the same manner Snake is holding his combat knife. Zabuza considered the blond but scoffed and says, "Useless ninja like you should just stay out of the way" he says and charges Naruto catching the boy off guard and takes Naruto's headband after kneeing him in the stomach hard. Naruto was gasping for air and saw through his blurry vision that Zabuza had taken his hard earned headband.

Naruto was furious and ignored Sasuke's begging to let Snake take care of it. As he straightened Naruto says darkly "I wont lose to someone like you" he says with newly found determination and created enough shadow clones to surround the man and they all went at him trying to use CQC on the man and it actually worked. Zabuza had never seen the fighting style and Naruto wasn't the best nor was he perfect but he had the basics. This allowed him to throw Zabuza onto the ground hard after twisting with a punch Zabuza threw and grabbed and vaulted him onto the ground with a surprisingly effective thwack and gets his forehead protector and grips it in his free hand looking at the stunned enemy jonin who got up a bit slowly. "Don't you ever underestimate me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage, remember that!" he exclaims vehemently.

Zabuza looked at the boy impressed says, "I see if that's so then I will defeat you" he says nonchalantly but was disrupted when a small fireball hit him in the face, the burn didn't hurt but it wasn't useless. The source was Sasuke Uchiha who looked at the man with anger and a bit of determination. "Leave Naruto alone or you have to deal with us" he says dangerously as Snake was beside him along with Sakura who didn't seem so special until he noticed that the ground was trying to swallow him. Genjutsu and he hadn't even noticed. Jumping away and chased by Snake onto the surface of the water.

Facing each other Snake starts doing hand signs that Zabuza has never seen before but decides to counter with a simple water dragon. However, that wasn't enough as suddenly what looked like tentacles lurched from the water at Zabuza who barely escapes them but caught by another that attached to him and wrapped him up tightly. It wasn't a genjutsu but a technique that only the elite can do, summoning. "Zabuza you have the unlucky chance to meet my friend, the Kraken" Snake says smiling as he slides the blade across Zabuza's face slowly. However the moment was ruined when three senbon imbedded into Zabuza's neck harshly making the man collapse dead. Snake knew what happened and looked at the hunter-nin that appeared as the summon lets go of Zabuza on the land. "I see so he did have a hunter-nin after him, glad I could help" he says simply while Naruto and the other genin are flabbergasted at the hunter-nin's abilities.

Naruto was the first to ask, "Who is that guy? And how is he able to defeat someone like Zabuza with a single hit?" Naruto asks. Snake answers willing to answer all the boy's questions that he could, something he knew Naruto was barred from. "Well Naruto, he's a Hunter-nin a special operations unit member who is sent after stray ninja from their respective villages and take them out and get rid of the bodies. In fact I'd venture to say he's about your age" Snake says hoping that all he said made sense to the boy. It did however Naruto still had a few questions. "Why do they destroy the bodies? And are you serious our age? I barely could touch Zabuza and he just…" he says leaving his sentence hang in amazement.

Meanwhile the hunter-nin had taken the body away to a secret location. "Well they do it so that any secrets about the village on the body is destroyed like scrolls even chakra coils. These can hold how a village trains its ninja to be so powerful, or weak and thus help the other villages." Snake explains as Naruto nods. Suddenly he gets mad and says, "It's just not fair! He's our age and can already take out jonin? What have we doing all our lives?" he asks as he pounds the ground until his knuckles bleed. "Naruto..We can't control how strong our opponents are just how strong we are, your one of the strongest people I know" Sakura says trying to cheer the boy up a little. This surprised everyone even the Kraken as it poofed.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to Sakura's kindness so he simply grinned and go up and says, "I guess your right, Sensei please teach us some jutsus I don't want to fall behind and I want my team to be able to handle guys like that easier" Naruto says to Snake who was relaxed and looked at them al an says "I agree, but you can't complain if my training is too hard or we'll stop." He says as a challenge to which the genin accept.

Next Chapter: Return of the dead, improvements and revelations, pervs?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Exams, friends, and pervs?**

**Authors Note: hey guys I hope you're enjoying my story again more things will be revealed as I go along so be patient. Also this chapter WILL cover some of Snakes past. Also sorry this took so long, life got in the way.**

Naruto and his team were relaxing with their Sensei overlooking the bridge building when a sudden mist rolled in forming a dense fog that clouded everything. Naruto was confused as his teammates though Sasuke seemed a bit calmer. "Sensei I don't understand it was just clear is this the weather for wave?" he asks a bit confused. Snake simply has a serious look on his face and says, "This is no fog Naruto, this is a jutsu, it appears that our friend Zabuza is alive after all." Snake summarizes as Zabuza's laughter echoes all over the now seemingly empty bridge.

Naruto was amazed at this feat but surprisingly Sakura beat him to the question he was about to ask himself. "I don't understand didn't that great hunter-nin kill him?" she asks clearly confused trying to comprehend what's happening. Snake takes his knife out entering his most famous stance having not used it against Zabuza last time. Zabuza though could sense movement in the mist and target out Chakra signatures to identify who is who from his targets didn't notice Snakes change in stance nor would he until they were face to face.

Meanwhile the genin positioned themselves around the bridge builder all ready to fight, surprisingly Sakura had more confidence, thanks mostly to the training they had been doing plus Naruto's words to here a few days before.

**Flashback**

Sasuke and Sakura finally located a confused looking blond looking off into the distance. When they asked him about it he explained that he met a boy who looked a lot like a girl. He also said that the boy helped him firmly decide what to truly fight for. Naruto already knew this but having it reaffirmed to him made sense so he explains it to them. "I've decided that I will get stronger not to help myself or my petty little dreams, I just want to protect those precious to me, and Konoha is my home no matter how I was treated. I've decided from this day on that I, Naruto Uzumaki will become hokage not just to prove people wrong but to protect my precious people" he declares making Sasuke flash a smirk and Sakura look on in total aw. This also made her rethink why she is even trying to be a ninja, at first it was to impress her Sasuke-kun but now that seemed so trivial.

**END FLASHBACK**

Zabuza wasn't expecting Snake to be behind him so fast, he knew the man was a jonin but didn't expect the man to find him in the fog. "How did you find me?" he asks turning to face the man checking to see if his eyes are different or anything of that sort, they weren't. Snake didn't offer a knowing smile or even blinked as he looked at Zabuza and says, "You disappoint me, using my own ability and elements against me? I think not" he says then trips the stunned criminal. As he falls he reaches out trying to catch himself to drop kick the other, this failed when Snake twisted and uppercut the still airborne man. While he was gasping for air Snake didn't let up grappling the mans arm and yanking him so that he hits hard on the ground with a thud that'd make an earthquake jealous.

Meanwhile Haku, Zabuza's weapon and tool of use was stoic and silent as if waiting for orders. The hunter-nin knew that his master liked to fight on his own unless instructed otherwise. However, neither of the ninja knew that Snake was fully prepared and wasn't fighting Zabuza head on, that would be stupid. Instead Snake had secretly made a water clone to fight Zabuza. Meanwhile the real Snake hid in the shadows having used a jutsu to melt into them and reappear as he likes. In reality it's a genjutsu but its so convincing that only Sharingan could see through it. Naruto looked at the unmoving Hunter-nin and says "Hey! Why are you helping this bastard?" he asks angrily. The hunter-nin simply 'looked' in his direction and in an unemotional voice says "I was saved by master Zabuza I am his tool to use as he pleases, if he allows it, I'll kill you" he says almost sounding bored as he stated it.

Despite all that the water clone was still handing Zabuza's ass to him in hand to hand combat. Zabuza who only experienced Naruto's blunt CQC was now fighting a master. Snake was breaking bones with every hit and despite how much he blocked with his sword or otherwise, he couldn't find any openings. He suddenly found himself wondering if this is what it felt like to fight a Hyuuga. Suddenly he got a plan and decides to yell when he can "Haku! Kill the kids finish this!" he exclaims wanting to distract the jonin who was superior at hand to hand. Zabuza thought that at long range, at least he'd have a better chance until he can slow him down to cut in half. He was disappointed when Snakes attacks didn't falter one second. However he did eventually get separation when he swung his giant sword swiftly through the clone. Zabuza smirked thinking he won until he heard a splash and saw a puddle of water.

At the center of the bridge however Haku did hear Zabuza but was back peddling after dodging a fireball aimed at him courtesy of Sasuke. Said Uchiha smirked at his opponent and ran at the hunter-nin with great speed which he got both from the training and previous practice. Meanwhile Naruto created clones to form a parameter before he too gave chase while using a few extra clones to set up some small undestructive traps up the bridge. The clones set traps such as Kunai launchers and Shuriken barrages but no explosives. Meanwhile Sakura who in Naruto's opinion had the most important job, cast a genjutsu to cover the bridge builder and herself making them into the fog itself so that they could avoid battle with out notice. Naruto's clones were to look lost but stay together as if by instinct. It was all coming together.

Suddenly Zabuza was dashing at Naruto, mainly because the boy was closer than anyone else and swung the giant sword to cut said boy's head off. He would have succeeded and almost did until the sound of metal hitting metal rang in the air as Naruto used all his strength behind one kunai to stop the giant sword. Though he was panting with excitement, and strain he was smiling at the other man. "Thought I was that easy huh?" he comments before sliding the kunai up the sword making it go up over him as he jabs Zabuza's torso. However, before his fist met flesh it met a hand, Zabuza's as he throws Naruto into the water chuckling "I'm fairly impressed my boy, you blocked my sword. I'm afraid you're too slow to hit me though so you will die." He say's almost a bit too happily for Naruto's liking as he threw one kunai at his head. Naruto was getting ready to doge as more kunai made of sharp water joined it and aimed at him and speed at him. Naruto didn't know what o do so he dived under water hoping for the best. To his surprise it worked and the kunai, including the real one stopped in their tracks and they're speed and deadliness disappeared into the drink. However, Naruto didn't expect that as soon as he surfaced for air that the jonin was over him making hand signs and suddenly trapped the boy in a water prison.

Snake was watching Naruto handle himself against Zabuza and gave the boy some credit for at least trying his best and not giving up. However, he needed improvement in the planning committee. Snake was on the water facing the other jonin having abandoned his plan for a sneak attack from the shadows. Meanwhile a dome is visible in the fog; the dome was made of crystal looking panels which Snake hadn't even seen before. Zabuza sees it and smiles at the sight. "Aw it appears that your other student has met his match, once Haku uses his crystal ice mirrors, his opponents don't stand a chance" he explains cockily. Snake simply stares the man down as he creates a water dragon and throws it at the giant sword wielding man. Zabuza dodges said jutsu easily and chuckles evilly "How disappointing trying to use the same tricks as before eh?" he says and retaliates with water clones that get destroyed by some unseen force.

Meanwhile in the crystal ice mirrors Sasuke is looking like a porcupine but with more blood. Panting and a bit panicked he looks around trying to locate the hunter-nin. Sasuke tried to get the fast ninja by using many jutsu including the new one Snake taught him to compliment Naruto's. However, the jutsu was for silent assassinations to hit someone who was probably focused on Naruto. Despite this Sasuke didn't want to just lie down and die for many reasons. As he is pelted with the special senbon that the hunter-nin uses he sees the movement more and more as if the ninja is slowing down. Sasuke didn't fight this new outcome but merrily accepted the new sight and began timing the movements to throw kunai or shuriken to wound the hunter-nin.

Meanwhile Naruto who is trapped in the water prison watches in awe at the jutsu that Snake had just revealed for the first time. Snake had his hands gripped on a giant water hammer but that wasn't the jutsu, the jutsu made the water itself protect Snake. The water reacted on its own seemingly defending while attacking Zabuza who had never seen such a thing before. Was caught off guard to all his attacks being blocked or thrown back at him. Even his giant blade was blocked with ease which left him open to a giant blow to the abdomen from Snake's hammer that staggered him. This caused the clone holding the prison over Naruto to let the boy go who stood on the water. Naruto didn't notice he was walking on top of water as he ran to help Sasuke who he could see was tired and worn from the battle.

Sasuke was low on chakra but he could keep up he even hit Haku a few times with Kunai hat were perfectly timed. However, these weren't enough to slow the ninja's attacks. Suddenly Sasuke noticed a blur enter the fight it actually messed up Haku's timing allowing Sasuke to hit the ninja with a fire ball but only caught the hem of its robe. That's when Sasuke noticed his 'savior' was wearing alot of orange which could only be one person. "About time Naruto" he says a bit dangerously and weak to the boy. Naruto looks at Sasuke and says "you were doing fine by yourself I figured I'd let you handle it, plus Zabuza kind of annoyed Me." he explains accessing his new opponent. Sasuke warns him of Haku's incredible speed and how accurate he is with the senbon. Naruto acknowledged this information and says to Haku "Give up now or I'll make you pay for what you did to Sasuke!" he says dangerously. His only answer was a senbon in the knee cap.

Exhausted and bloody from the blows given to him by Snake's unique jutsu Zabuza gains some barring while preoccupying the shield with a barrage of attacks from clones and large attacks. Snake had to deactivate said jutsu and break through the clones to get to Zabuza but not with out getting hit. They both were cut up and bruised from blunt hits. Snake made sure that if he took any hits it'd be from a fist or the hilt of Zabuza's sword. However, he did have a few scraps and cuts from the giant blade but luckily his honed skills and speed saved him. They fought each other ruthlessly throwing the strongest jutsu's each had. When one used a water dragon the other would use a tsunami to counter. It looked like Mother Nature itself was raging its waters to swallow the world. If the genin could have watched it they would have seen a mastery of water type jutsu's and strategies from both.

Bloody and all but defeated Naruto and Sasuke are side by side with Naruto trying all he can to slow down Haku. From throwing shadow clones left and right to using the traps he set up earlier while attacking an opposite side to try and hit Haku with cross fire. However said kunai and shuriken barrages were stopped by the mirrors or Haku himself. Suddenly Sasuke tells Naruto to do the shadow clone approach a few more times but to scatter them. Naruto was about to ask why until he saw that Sasuke's eyes were red with one tomoe. Naruto was no genius but he suddenly felt that they had more of a chance at winning. However, when he tried to comment Sasuke told him to stay focused on Haku and not stupid details. Naruto then created clones and made a made dash in different directions though he isn't as fast as Sasuke he has some commendable speed and almost gets out before he and his clones are hit by senbon. These didn't go unanswered as Sasuke hit Haku in the arm. This prompted the Uchiha to be pelted.

Zabuza was panting at the still calm and fully vibrant Snake. Zabuza was angered at this but smiles and decides to turn it into a mental battle by commenting on how weak Snake's team is. "You really think you'll get out of here alive? Even if you defeat me my weapon will kill your kids and then you." he says sounding cocky and goes on talking about how the pink haired kunoichi, who was watching snake fight through the genjutsu, hadn't helped with anything. However, this is false she has destroyed many Zabuza water clones by throwing kunai from behind, and unlike shadow clones water clones don't send information back to its user. Truthfully Sakura wasn't aware of this fact but wanted to help somehow. She hated hearing the painful cries of her teammates inside the malevolent looking dome.

Snake waited for him to be done gloating before retorting. "I wouldn't doubt my team; one of my team is a very skilled ninja from one of the most prestigious clans known in our world. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. The second member is a girl who could bend your world apart, in fact she's been hear the entire time killing your water clones. Last but not least theirs the number one knuckled headed ninja who won't lose to anyone on his life Naruto Uzumaki our next Hokage." Snake says and starts another set of hand signs that indicate a summoning. However the fog prevented Zabuza from seeing this and soon he cursed out as the Kraken wrapped it giant tentacles around him. He looked down and saw the giant red eyes of the beast as it looked over. The fog depleting with Zabuza's chakra, he saw Snake kneeling indicating that he indeed summoned the giant beast. "your lucky Zabuza-san no one meets the Kraken twice and lives, but now that's over, he will drain your chakra from your body, nice knowing you." snake says moving to the bridge and makes a signal to which Sakura reveals herself and Tazuna. That's when they felt it.

Naruto didn't fully understand how it happened just that it did.

**Flashback..Kinda**

Naruto was readying another batch of shadow clones for Sasuke's great plan to barrage the hunter-nin with attack after attack to simply wear him down. However, Haku wasn't one to just submit to such a plan and through a bunch of senbon aimed at vital points. However Sasuke reacted without thinking and took the hit himself. On his last legs he collapsed only to be caught by the blond. "Why did you do something so stupid?" he asks confused but grateful at the same time. Sasuke tired and feeling the life leaving him smiled and says "Because dobe, you're my friend besides you'd do the same" and with that Sasuke Uchiha died. Naruto silently thanked the 'dead' Uchiha and shakily put him down and in a raspy voice he speaks to Haku. "All he wanted was to avenge his murdered family and help me, you will pay for killing him!" he says angrily. Meanwhile Haku simply scoffs and says in the unemotional voice "What? Never seen an ally die in battle before? Get used to it kid." He says sounding bored and throws senbon into the blonds back but blinks when he doesn't react. Naruto just felt rage undeniable rage. He felt himself snarl and curl onto all fours as a red malevolent chakra the sight of which actually frightened Haku.

**END FLASHBACK**

Snake was in a panic but not because of Zabuza who was getting closer and closer to passing out due to chakra exhaustion. Snake said to himself "god no" and finished the rest in his head 'I hope the seal hasn't come lose, if it has I fear for us all.' he thinks while he notices Zabuza looks scared. "What is that chakra Snake? You beat me no need to summon something that powerful we surrender!" Zabuza says trying to save his precious tool and himself from destruction. Snake looks at the still captured man and says, "I'm sorry Zabuza-san I can't take credit for something I'm not doing, what you're feeling is my student Naruto." he says simply not telling the man how the boy was that powerful.

Meanwhile a feral looking Naruto with claw like fingernails, fangs for teeth and red slited eyes looked at the even more frightened Haku and attacks with even more speed than before. Haku moved from the mirror in time but just barely and was astounded when the boy broke one of the mirrors with a single hit. Naruto acting on instinct now moved after every image of Haku. When the hunter-nin used senbon the chakra either deflected it or he simply pushed them out and healed immediately. Haku maneuvered to get behind the boy only to be stopped in mid air by a clenched orange fist 'impossible!' he thought as Naruto forced a punch so powerful into his face that he crashed through a mirror.

Running and panting just trying to see what that massive chakra could be and why Naruto's clones would suddenly poof from protecting her. He stopped dead in her tracks when Haku came through the ice mirror and landed with a solid thud and a feral looking Naruto. Sakura froze at the sight of his blood red eyes with slits, the claw like nails, even the new canines he was supporting made him look like a beast, the whiskers were even more pronounced. Immediately she understood that the nine tailed fox was trying to control Naruto. Panicked she starts to sprint at Naruto calling his name in haste trying to wake him from his bloodlust. "Naruto! Naruto it's me! Please! She says but is stopped by her sensei who is between her and Naruto who was walking towards Haku. Haku stood to face the blond as his cracked mask falls off revealing the boy Naruto saw before.

He wasn't expecting this turn of events and froze the chakra dissipating all of a sudden but Naruto was fine and his wounds were closed. "You?! But why?" he asks confused as Haku who was confused answered the question anyways. "Zabuza is my precious person he rescued me when I was younger. I have dedicated my life to helping him achieve his dreams." He explains as he looks at the blond in awe. "Why don't you kill me? I killed your friend, is he not worth to you as much as you'd like?" he suggests only taking a punch from Naruto that wasn't as strong as the others but still stung. Naruto fumed but was significantly calmer than earlier. he had tears in his eyes but he explains himself "I wont stoop to you level, I'm not like you ruthless killing machines, you may think that a ninja needs to kill but I wont." he says vehemently. Haku looked confused but says "that's all well and good for a kids dream but this is the real world.." he was about to continue when he was interrupted by Naruto explaining how he was going to change how people thought and make the world better no matter what.

Snake was smiling at his team except Sasuke, noticing this they look at a dejected Naruto. When Sakura asks him about the Uchiha he just points and shakes his head. The pinkette cried out and ran to the 'dead' Uchiha who she smothered with sobs. Naruto wondered to himself if anyone would cry for him like that had he died, he figured a few but no girls or anyone his age. As she cried on him she felt something move and looked at the sleepy looking Sasuke who said promptly "it's hard to breathe with you on me get off!" he says trying to push her off him while she hugs tightly. "I thought you died Sasuke-kun!" she explains her worry as he says "like I'd die so easily besides who said I'd want to wake up to you?" he says while looking at Naruto. He was surprised to see the blonds face and body with no cuts or bruises as he had seen him before "Naruto...what happened to you? You were all cut up before." he asks confused. Naruto considered the boy for a second "and you think of yourself to be soo great huh Uchiha? Well if you don't know it's a gift from my tenant." he explains to which he and Sakura both nod.

Later when walking off the bridge with a captured Zabuza and Haku they encounter an army of ninja that were sent to rid of Zabuza. In fact the leader of them, showed him. "It seems that you failed after all Zabuza, all well makes killing you easier." he says and makes a signal for his force to advance until they notice Naruto duplicate himself to about 15. Meanwhile Sakura generates genjutsu of herself and Sasuke to make it seem like they did the same. Snake smiled at her ability to think for herself and creates his own set of shadow clones and looks at the band of villains as Naruto says, "go head and bring it I'll return anything you can dish out 1000 times worse!" he says as the men rush forward only to be stopped by a mushy ground that starts swallowing them into the ground. Snakes voice could be heard saying "Water style: quick sand jutsu, gets me every-time" he says smiling at the captured and locates the leader and carries him to the edge easily seeing how the man is so short and has so little strength its laughable. Dangling the tiny man over the edge who was trying to struggle Snake talks in a serious and threatening tone. "Now you people think that you can simply impoverish an entire country and not face the consequences i have half a mind to kill you myself". However he was stopped by a loud voice "you can't Sensei! he maybe evil but even he deserves a fair trial." Naruto explains.

Later the team was packing to leave for Konoha with Gato gagged and tied. the decided that Naruto was right and with the evidence they gathered while packing to leave, they were sure he'd spend hard time in prison. However, they made Naruto carry or drag the man as it was his idea to give him a trial. Before they left Tazuna meet them for thanks and to wish them luck on future missions. he even complimented Naruto and his amazing will power and determination, this made the boy extremely proud of himself and grin widely but wasn't sure how to respond to such praise as he wasn't used to it. this fact was not lost on his teammates and each made a silent vow to support the blond as he did them everyday.

the walk back to konoha went with out incident. The only odd thing about it was that despite Naruto carrying the soon to be criminal, he hadn't said much other than the occasional curse. Snake thought this was good, the boy was reflecting on the mission and what it means to be a shinobi. However, his team was concerned so Sasuke approached the blond falling from the lead to say, "Hey Naruto, about back their, thanks for getting us out of that icy hell. If you want to talk at all I'm here man." he says gently to which the blond nods and smiles gently. "Your welcome teme I'm glad were on a team though, all o us, we maybe a bit dysfunctional but we do ok right?" he asks Sasuke as Sakura joins in having heard Naruto speak about them all together. Sakura decided to add her own thoughts to the conversation and it was to agree with the blond. "Oddly your right Naruto, we work well together and complement each others abilities. i have to tell the truth in saying even I'm surprised at our ability to work together. i thought i'd be protected by Sasuke and just get Naruto off the team so me and Sasuke could be alone." she admits a bit sadly but Naruto noticed the change in Sakura ever since she learned of his tenant. however, she goes on, "I realize now that Sasuke will follow his own path and probably will never like me, and Naruto, you Naruto Uzumaki have become a great friend no matter what you have inside you, i thank you for opening my eyes." she says with a friendly smile that Naruto reflected. meanwhile Sasuke says jokingly "love birds". the real surprise was that Sakura blushed almost as much as Naruto did while smiling that he was indeed in love with the pinkette.

Eventually they reached the Hokage's Office and presented the mission report as well as the prisoner and evidence as well as the four of them as witness' to his evil deeds. the third looked at them quizzically and says "good work all of you I'm very proud, for this your pay will be increased, and give your team 2 weeks of to prepare for the up coming Chunnin exams." he says seeing all four gape. Snake though was proud of his team and could train them well into those weeks wasn't sure if they were really ready. "Lord Hokage I appreciate this privilege and will prepare them the best I can but I wonder aren't you rushing things a bit?" he asks gently stating his unsureness with out letting the genin know they were being doubted. God forbid anyone that doubts Naruto in his presence. The Hokage seemed to look at Snake accessing the man and remembering his harsh childhood. His was almost as hard as Naruto's with Liquids and Orochimaru's traitorous acts and escape that night. Most people assume Orochimaru left the battle under his own power; fact is that Snake could have killed the man.

**FLASHBACK**

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened but somehow the jonin had caught up with him and was now barring his way. he looked over the brown hair man with a bandana on his head. Orochimaru didn't recognize the man through his slited snake like eyes but assumed it was a regular jonin. until he noticed the mans face, which was out of sight until now. "Ahh Solid Snake, quite the legend you are, come with me and you'll have more power than you can imagine." the future Sannin says offering a bribe to Snake assuming he wanted power. he was wrong. Snake looked disinterested at the legendary traitor of konoha who was fleeing the hokage's wrath. "Sorry Orochimaru today you die." he says evenly and Orochimaru who likes to think himself a god, feels a human chill run down his spine.

the battle was nothing short of something that should be written in history. Snake would use his superior ability in taijutsu and genjutsu to deflect Orochimaru's many ninjutsu. Orochimaru tried a few new techniques on Snake and caught him off guard. like when the evil nin summoned the dead hokages who are very powerful. Snake didn't believe his eyes when even the fourth emerged and asked him how Naruto was. however, and small talk they may have had was cut short when Orochimaru put some seal into their heads and had them attack. Snake had to try his hardest against not one or two of Konoha's best ninja but 3 and the last was easily the strongest in terms of Chakra reserves. Snake fought them using what he knew best, CQC and clashing with the seconds water jutsu's. Snake was doing fairly well he thought until he was hit broad side by a giant tree that tried to tie him up in its powerful branches. the signia of the first was unmistakable. as he weaved and ducked around the branches he suddenly felt a giant burst of pain in his gut looking at the source are two huge blue eyes wielding the Rasengan in his gut. Snake recoiled and made shadow and water clones to distract them as he forms a plan. thats when he had the idea for a new jutsu.

The hokages had finished Snakes clones of all sort and moved to him but hesitated cause he preformed a hand sign none of them recognized. Then when the fourth tried to use Rasengan again a wall of water and a bit of mud that solidified making a permanent wall blocked it. This wall held the fourths hand in it tightly and if it weren't for his quick thinking Snake would have gotten a critical hit, which he was mere millimeters from making. However the Fourth was no foolish fighter and went at Snake with no mercy and a lot of skill. Sadly not even the fourth knew of Snakes CQC, which Snake used to incapacitate the old hokage. Snake had gotten a hold on the blond haired warrior and broke said man's arm while sitting on his back harshly and puts an exploding tag on his back. As he sat her and made a hand sign he says "Sorry Senpai" he says it sullen and jumps away as he explodes the tag and moves to fight the other hokages that just defeated his last clone. Looking at the others and Orochimaru he smiles and says "Give up you don't stand a chance even with them with you." He states grinning. Orochimaru was confused; this however didn't prevent the Snake user to grin saying "oh I think I can win." He states smiling to himself. However, Snake who noticed the water from their water jutsus had flooded the area enough for him to summon the Kraken. Orochimaru and the hokages looked in awe and fear as the giant squid appeared in the depths and it reached out and crushed the too frozen, by fear, the two hokages leaving Orochimaru who jumped up a tree the second has tried tying snake with. Snake looked at the other man and closed the gap between them dodging Orochimaru's attempts to stop him from doing so. Once he was close enough he could see the fear in the snake sannin's eyes as he unleashed a barrage of fast but effective bone crushing blows into Orochimaru's body faster than Orochimaru could move to block.

Snake stopped his assault when Orochimaru was bleeding and on his knees tired and utterly exhausted before him. Snake looked at the traitor with disgust and while holding his hunting knife to the mans throat, says "Orochimaru you are here by under arrest for Treason against Konoha, your punishment is death!" he says getting ready to lop the man's head off. However, a similar knife hitting his out of his hand stopped this. Snake looked towards where the blade came from and saw him. Liquid. Snakes twin brother was standing on a branch looking bored, his blond hair wavy and long. The trench coat he wore disguised his true power and made him look simple and almost harmless. Snake however, knew better. Getting into his ready CQC position Snake prepared for a fight to the death.

Liquid overlooked Snake with mild interest and says, " ahh brother! Its been too long. Sorry but I can't let you kill him, he has a purpose, as you do." He says calmly. Snake who didn't like the sound of any of this asks, "what purpose? What are you talking about?" he asks through clenched teeth and disguising his anger as much as he could. Liquid seemed to ponder on the question for a bit before saying "The purpose of changing the world of course. You will know in due time. Till then brother..relax". With that Liquid appeared next to snake and using his superior CQC skill and training, as well as some dirty hits, got snakes knife that can channel chakra. Snake in a fit of rage rushed Liquid and actually landed a few hits but was stabbed by said dagger and electrocuted by Liquids Chakra. Liquid looked at his now kneeling brother and holding the knife tightly, began twisting it. "you are not yet ready to face me brother, Konoha will fall in due time we will fight to the death, but that time isn't now." He says lifting Orochimaru up onto his shoulders and begins walking. Snake tried removing the blade only to be shocked by the blade, which knocked him unconscious.

***FLASH BACK END***

Snake snapped out of his past thoughts by Naruto waving a hand in front of his face with a concerned and questioning look saying "oi Sensei are you ok? Don't tell me this means your not going to teach us something new." He says a bit disappointed. Snake smiled at the boy as he tousled his hair and looks at the team and says, "ok listen what I'm about to teach you can save your life as well as others." Upon seeing their attention he says "there are times in battle or life when your hit hard, but one thing you need to remember is that if it comes down to it you guys need to save each other and work together, trust me, even if it means a mission because after all missions maybe important but good ninja's like you guys are irreplaceable." He says smiling at the awed genin.

Naruto was on his way to his shabby little home when Sakura and Sasuke catch up to him, raising a brow he asks "what are you guys doing?" he asks gently not wanting to sound like he didn't like their company. Sakura answered, mostly cause Sasukes naturally quiet, "we wanted to talk about what Snake said, and Naruto we wanted you to know that were here for you as you've been for us." She explains happily smiling a friendly smile. Naruto smiled and hugged them both. Sakura blushed a bit and hugged back but Sasuke just made gagging noises but smiling showing that he was just messing with Naruto.

They all had the next day off to rest for the real training before the exams so Naruto headed for the hot springs. However, his relaxation time didn't last long due to the sound of giggling coming from the bushes behind the women's spring. 'Hmm a pervert?' Naruto asks himself as he sneaks up behind a man wearing mostly red with long white hair that was spiked. When he poked the man and said "You can't be here" the man replied with out looking away from the women, "Beat it kid I'm working on something here." Naruto simply retorts "Yeah working on my last nerve. PERVERT!" he exclaims pointing out the man to the women who were now on a murdering rampage. The man ran off with the cluster of women as Naruto headed for some ramen. However, about 20 feet later the same old man was in front of him. "You?! But how?!" The old man smiled making the line sunder his eyes stretch a bit as he explains, "You can't just get rid of a great Sannin like me kiddo." He says laughing but stopped as he saw Naruto fully for the first time. "Wow he looks just like his father, its like seeing a ghost." He thinks to himself.

Naruto was staring at the old man quizitivly before he heard Sakura cal to him saying that their training was beginning. As he ran to his team Snake saw whom Naruto had ran into and asks "It would be you who meets Jiryaia first eh Naruto?" he asks the confused boy. Naruto who is now confused simply asks "That perv has a name? "

**Next Time: Exams, new enemies and problems**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Exams! And other extreme sports.**

Naruto was currently sparing against Sasuke Uchiha, under the unknown super vision of Sakura who wanted to see if Naruto's relentless training would truly outshine Sasuke's natural talent. She wasn't sure whom to root for so she decided to remain hidden from sight, covering her presence with a genjutsu. As for the spar, well to say it was one sided would have been false. Naruto though looked a bit more worn was holding his own against the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke respected Naruto so he wasn't holding anything back, however that didn't prevent him from getting mad at the fact that even with his Sharingan, Naruto is still better than him at CQC.

Snake had explained that although the Sharingan could copy normal Taijutsu, special clan Taijutsu were impossible to learn due to the need of certain chakra types. CQC is considered one of these due to the needed concentration, balance, as well as the required build and chakra reserves used to help make bone-shattering blows. Kakashi was working on Sasuke's Sharingan behind the scenes with the permission of both Snake and the hokage. Despite the extra training time with an elite Jonin he was toe to toe against Naruto Uzumaki, the once lowest level Genin in the academy.

Naruto was currently hidden in a bush using what Snake taught him, a 'life saving technique' as his sensei had said. That technique was patience. Naruto was now waiting, listening and breathing so slowly, that it wouldn't be able to be heard by someone even if they were a few feet away. Sasuke was sick of this hide and seek game that Naruto often did to close the gap and engage him in CQC and pound him relentlessly. Thinking fast Sasuke decides to burn all foliage. Naruto saw the tiger seal as Sasuke performed the Phoenix flower jutsu. Reacting he jumps out at the raven-haired youth, and throws a well-aimed kunai at his forehead. Sasuke, though was slightly surprised, simply deflected the kunai with one of his own well-thrown kunai.

However, nothing prepared Sasuke or even Sakura for Naruto's next move. A ball of pure chakra, swirling like a tornado contained in his palm. Sasuke watched in astonishment wanting to copy it with his Sharingan as Naruto forced the ball of chakra into the Uchiha's Stomach. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for the explosion of pain as Naruto cried "Rasengan!". Sakura gasped and ran out seeing not only the Uchiha's bruised torso but also the tree's nearby scars from the explosion of energy. She gaped and says "holy shit Naruto what are you doing? Trying to kill him?" she asks applying ointment to her hand, but before she can apply it to the injured teammate, he stops her. "Sakura, I'm fine, Naruto, I'm impressed…I won't be falling for that anytime soon." He says to his friend as Naruto lands next to them and says "sorry I got carried away, besides if that killed you then you're not as strong as you think now huh?" he says jokingly and they all head to the hokage tower to meet their Sensei.

"Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu anyways? I doubt Snake would even know a move like that." Sakura says voicing her curiosity. Naruto who was walking tall and calm, he clearly was stronger than when they were first put on a team. He still had that carefree smile and look about him that seemed to warm and calm her heart. Sasuke was still cold and a bit harsh; however he did talk to them in a friendly matter. Though he made it clear that he hated her for her pathetic crush on him. Sakura wasn't quite ready to give up getting Sasuke; however she did feel safer around the blond haired member of their team. Naruto proved himself to be reliable and a true friend over and over. He never gave up nor feared anyone. Course Naruto wasn't stupid to just challenge anyone, at least not anymore. She noticed that he often held back to gather more information on someone before challenging them.

The tall man in front of them interrupted Sakura's thoughts and observations on her teammates. He was wearing a new camouflage system based on the mimicry Octopus. His brown hair and blue eyes gave him away faster than a large sign saying his name ever could. Solid Snake, their Sensei, who they saw and considered to be so good and powerful that no man alive could defeat him. Snake looks at his charges, even raises a brow at the hole in Sasuke's cloths that were obviously from a certain jutsu. "I see Naruto learned more than basics from good old Jiryaia eh?" he asks to which the blond simply chuckles as his teammates flinch at the name. "Don't worry you two, I'll teach you something so that you're on the same level, well in theory anyways." He says as he leads them to the Hokage's office dropping off their sign in sheets and says, "Ok guys for the next two days, you 3 will rest for the upcoming exams. They all will be hard, no matter what stick with your team and rely on each other for support if you need to." He says looking at Naruto and says "and if any of you feel like giving up, I'm sure our Naruto can convince you otherwise" he says offering the blond a friendly smile. Snake then said "However, I am confident that you three will do just fine in there, good luck." he says poofing away as all jonin seem to love to do.

At the training ground team 7 met to have a nice picnic and just discuss what could be in the exams. "I bet its all team based." Sakura said fairly bluntly as the boys of the team looked at her while eating their meals. Sasuke had the freshly made sushi Sakura had made, while Naruto was eating that plus Ramen, plus like 18 other things. Both of Naruto's teammates were amazed that the boy could eat so much and gain little to no weight. A trait that Sakura, or any girl in Konoha would love to have. Sasuke says after swallowing his food, "I know what you mean, we had to sign up as a team so I suppose it's only expected that the exams be centered around that aspect. However I think that perhaps a one on one battle maybe needed to help weed out those not worthy to become a chuunin, like Naruto here." he says mostly teasing trying to provoke the blond. It worked. Naruto, having heard the insult says "Hey watch it Sasuke! If you keep underestimating me, I may just not save you when you're in trouble." he says sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha but they all shared a heartfelt laugh, well Sasuke's was more of a chuckle. "If I have to face either of you, I hope its Sasuke. No offence Sakura you're a great ninja, I just don't think I could cause you harm.." he says seriously and looking off into the distance. Sakura raised a brow but secretly she thanked him in her head, she knew that if Naruto were to not hold back when fighting her, she'd probably lose. Her only real hope is to catch him in a genjutsu, which she knows he can never break. That doesn't mean he'd give up trying too though.

After the picnic Sasuke went off before anyone else did, as his routine to be alone as much as possible. Naruto was helping Sakura pack the trash and other things away when he heard her say "Naruto, I'm sorry if I've been mean to you. I didn't know about your guest...you're a good friend Naruto and an even better comrade. Don't give up on your dream to be hokage, I believe in you, so does sensei and I'm sure Sasuke does." she says gently. The look on her face showing that she is truly sorry and confused. "Sakura, I think I know what you're saying. I'm not leaving you guys behind. You're my friends. I wouldn't trade you guys for the world. Plus when I'm hokage me and you could get married!" he says chuckling and flinching expecting a punch. When none came he looked up seeing her laughing, well more giggling at him. "Oh Naruto, we'll see..." she says winking at the boy, who blushed and worked faster.

The day came and the teammates were at the designated meeting spot awaiting their Sensei. They had been waiting for about a half hour, which is odd because Snake is usually very punctual. Naruto was getting impatient while Sakura was worried, Sasuke seemed indifferent and truth was that he is. Eventually their 6 foot jonin sensei finally showed up and says "sorry guys, it's crazy over there, come no time to waste." he says as he walks slowly allowing them to catch up as they walk to the exam building. From the outside the building looked normal and fairly boring by Naruto's standards. However, after Snake wished them luck and left them alone in the Genin packed hallway in front of door 311, he felt that things might get exciting fast. Blocking the doorway were 2 chuunin who were pushing people away and hitting people away like flies. Naruto stayed close to his team thinking that they may need him. However, he noticed that Sakura was staring at the door uninterested, but with a hint of recognition. As if she says something he couldn't. Trusting his smarter teammate he gently taps her shoulder and says "Sakura what is it?" he asks gently hoping she was at least ok and not scared. Sakura turned to him and says "how do you know?...well this is the wrong floor, the rooms on the third floor, this is only the second. It's a genjutsu." she explains still confused and amazed that Naruto can read her so well and they've only been teammates for about 3 months.

Naruto nodded and says "well ok let's go up stairs..But first.." and with that Naruto was behind the two with is hunting knife to one of their throats and says "leave them alone, this isn't even the right room. Drop the jutsu or I drop you. either way is fine with me." he says sternly as Sasuke moved to back Naruto up if needed, positioning himself close enough to jump in but far enough not to be noticed. The Chuunin looked frightened at the blonds speed and ability to move without him even being able to follow his movements. However he hid that fear fairly well but said "Fine we'll lower the genjutsu, but I warn you, brats like you won't last long in there." he says as they lower the jutsu revealing the real room number of 211. Naruto backed off slowly having gotten what he needed to get done and rejoined is team only to hear a voice. "You..Blondie, what is your name, and the emo looking Guy." the boy had said. Naruto looked the guy over. His long black hair seemed to be held out of his eyes by his forehead protector. His eyes, had no pupils, just like Hinata. Naruto wondered if they were related in some way. This didn't prevent Sasuke from answering the boy. "It's rude to demand someone's name without giving yours first" he says seriously hinting at a challenge. Naruto stood straight and was next to Sakura knowing that if something goes down, he'll need her to help them. "I'm sorry...my name is Neji Hyuuga, the strongest Genin here." he states bluntly not even smiling making him seem even more Arrogant. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage! You better respect me and my teammates or I'll take you down!" he declares a bit loudly but not the usual Naruto screaming. It was more calm and assertive to show that he wasn't afraid. "My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, your worst nightmare" he says simply and leaves with their Female teammate to the upstairs.

At the correct room the Genin came into a larger area where some other Genin had gathered awaiting for the exams to begin. It was clear from wear they stood, that more than just Konoha Nin were in these exams. The odd thing was that no one knew a thing about the sound village that seemed to have appeared over night, already had plenty of Genin in this year's exam. Naruto could tell that Sakura was uneasy while Sasuke grinned at the aspect of more opponents to face. Naruto placed a soft gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder and says "Relax Sakura, we'll do fine. Watch" he says winking as he stood up and jumped up on a table and says "I REFUSE TO BE FRIGHTENED BY ANY OF YOU! I AM THE NEXT HOKAGE AND I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!"He says glancing at everyone else in the room that turned to look at him. Some appeared to believe that he was actually strong, others raised brows. While the ones who knew Naruto chuckled and shook their heads in embarrassment. Sakura pulled him down and whispered in his ear "Thanks Naruto.." she says smiling gently while he smiles back. Suddenly a voice said "If you two love birds are done, you might want to avoid outbreaks like that. Make you a pretty target for enemy ninja." said the grey haired man who wore glasses and had a Konoha headband adjourning his head. "OH yeah?! Whose going to stop me? A gay little scared faggot like you?". He says in a challenging tone. The other man didn't flinch much but looked at the blond boy and says "no, I won't need to if the enemy kills you first. My name is Kabuto, you must be Naruto Uzumaki huh?" he asks chuckling as Sasuke says "Jeeze Naruto, you're so loud and annoying that even people we've never even seen before know who you are based on your idiot ways".

However, the yelling and little arguments were interrupted by a crash and a large cloud of smoke cleared in the front of the room as a scarred, almost old looking man stood before them and with a booming voice demanded "Ok little Maggots, shut up and be quite. Follow my instructions and you might not see your intestines pulled out in front of you." he says making the entire room ghostly quite as they all listened and were handed a small piece of paper by other chuunin whom had followed the man. "My name is Ibiki and you pathetic pieces of shit have me as your instructor. Sit where you are designated to sit and don't complain." he says as they are all seated quietly. Naruto was silent despite wanting to simply attack the man for talking down on not just him, but his teammates. He settled in his seat and noticed the timid always blushing Hinata beside him and says "Oh hello Hinata..It's been awhile." he says in a friendly tone to which Hinata simply gets even redder and gasps when Ibiki began talking again. "You will be taking a written exam, these other chuunin in the room will be watching you. You start with 10 points. You lose a point for each wrong question, while if you're caught cheating 2 points will be deducted. If you reach 0 however, not only will you fail, but your teammates will fail with you. I will give the last question in the last 15 minutes. Any questions?" he asks overlooking the crowd. No one really had any questions so they waited for the tests to be handed out. Naruto was sweating, despite his increasing intelligence with Snake and Iruka's Tutoring, he felt that he would still fail a simple written exam.

When the tests were handed out and they all began, Naruto froze as he looked over the questions trying to at least find one question that he could answer. however, the questions were hard, with such things as "an enemy ninja is 45 degrees from the tree you are perched in, in order to hit him with an kunai, at what velocity will you be able to hit him, and at what angle incase he jumps away?" Naruto thought it was a trick question so he skipped it. Meanwhile, Sakura is scratching away the answers on her sheet, being the smartest person on her team she knew math like it was her religion. However, she stopped to look up to check on her teammates whom were seated too far away from her to her liking. She looked at Sasuke first because he's mostly directly in front of her, he was copying the movements of a ninja's hand near him. This gave away that he had used his Sharingan, but to someone who didn't know him would just assume he is writing down the answers. After she looked over to her right pass a weird looking grass ninja, who was seated next to her, to see Naruto gripping and tearing at his blond locks. She felt bad for Naruto, she wishes that she could at least help him cheat for the answers, but that would cause them to fail. Somehow she started thinking on how much Naruto has changed, and yet is still Naruto. He had ditched the Orange jumpsuit for some time for their team outfits. Despite the material being the same, the designs and style reflected that team member's personality. Naruto's covered his body like Snakes but on one shoulder is a red fox circling the Konoha symbol. Said designs were visible unless the suits special ability was activated. The unique part of the suits is that when activated by a little chakra, it will take the texture and pattern of whatever the person is pressed against or near. Her suit was like a kimono but the skirt changed to tight pants to help her movement and hide exposed skin to reduce how easy she would be to spot. Sasuke's was bland but with his clan's symbol on his back, big and bold. Naruto also was notice ably taller. She remembers how he and Hinata used to be about the same size, but now he is at least 4 inches taller. inside the skin tight suit it was easy to see how much more stronger Naruto had gotten, she couldn't help but notice, course she knew that she wasn't the only one, Hinata blushed even more at the blond, which she didn't think was possible. Sakura then felt a feeling that she didn't think she ever would in relation to Naruto, she felt jealous that Hinata got to sit next to the blond rather than her. She shook the thought off crediting the thoughts to the heat. Sakura's inner however didn't buy it and went on a speech about how Sakura loves Naruto, Sakura simply had a mental sigh.

Naruto swore a day went by as people kept failing and leaving the room until Ibiki moved toward the board and smacked the wall to get everyone's attention. "Alright Maggots, like I said earlier the last question will be given in these last 15 minutes." he says turning to write 'question # 10'. meanwhile Hinata slid her paper towards Naruto and gently elbowing him and says "Naruto quick while everyone's distracted, copy my paper." she says trying to appear as if she's paying attention despite the opposite being true. Naruto stared at the pale eyed kunoichi surprised that she wanted him to pass, and that she didn't pass out when around him. He pushed her paper back and says, "Hinata, thanks but I can't do that, it's my fault I didn't study for something like this not yours. I must take responsibility for my own mistakes, I won't let you fail on my behalf." he says silently as Ibiki picks up where he left off. "However, there's a twist in the last question, if you choose not to take it, then you and your teammates can leave without question." he says smiling a bit sadistically. A rain Nin stood up and said "why wouldn't we want to take the question?!" he said standing up as if to look tough. Ibiki however didn't stop smiling as he said "Cause if you take it and fail, then neither you or your teammates can ever take the chuunin exams ever again." he says closing his eyes as if to absorb what was about to happen. The same ninja from before said "What do you mean? There are plenty of ninja here who've taken the exam before!" Ibiki simply smiled as he reopened his eyes. "This may be true, however you guys have the unfortunate luck of having me as an examiner, so those who can't or don't want to take the next question, raise your hand." he says seriously. One by one people raised their hands.

Naruto was at a cross roads, on one hand he didn't want to fail his teammates and on the other, he just didn't like to give up. Sakura was thinking something similar just that maybe Naruto wouldn't be able to pass, she wouldn't blame him for giving up. Sasuke had a similar thought but was thinking "come on Naruto raise your hand, no need to fail at your dream to become Hokage." Even Hinata was staring at Naruto as his wavering hand slowly went up. However, no one but Naruto could have predicted what happened next, he slapped his hand down while standing and saying, "Now you see here bud, Naruto Uzumaki never gives up! And if I have to be Genin forever then so being it! I'll still be the best hokage anyone has ever seen!" he says smiling with a burning desire and determination in his bright blue eyes. Everyone in the room stared at the blond haired boy in wonder or confusion as some people didn't know or understand him. However, his display of determination made everyone else believe in themselves. Ibiki raised a brow at the display but noticed that his speech had made the others stronger. "Well it seems no one else is quitting so the rest of you in this room...pass!" he says grinning widely at the confused room. A water Nin spoke up first "What do you mean we passed? What about the last question?" she asked confused but desperately trying to figure things out. Ibiki simply smiles "simple when I asked you to stay, that was the question, now let me explain." he says removing the head band showing his bald but much scarred head. "when you become chuunin you can't choose your missions, of course some are simple but you put you and your teams lives at risk, those who live in a fantasy world where all missions are easy and fun, aren't worthy to become chuunin." he says as Naruto then asks the next question. "If what you say is true then what of the test? Was that just a waste of time?" he asks calmly but loud enough so the man can hear him. Ibiki considers the blond for a moment before answering "well it wasn't a waste, the test was set up to make all of you cheat but not get caught, this was to see how you gathered information without revealing to the enemy, aka us, how you did so." he says as a crash in the window with a huge purple and yellow sign reads "SEXY ANKO SECOND EXAM PROCTOR!" Ibiki could be heard sighing behind the sign and saying. "You're early Anko.."

Naruto mostly stared blankly at the barely covered woman who stood before them. Her fishnet barely covered her ample breasts, which probably would be visible if it weren't for her trench coat. The other boys, including Sasuke were secretly turned on by her persuade. Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't staring at the woman out of lust but for confusion as to her entrance and the way she's staring at them as if she wants them all to die. "Alright maggots, meet at training ground 44 in 4 hours! I see that Ibiki went easy on you guys, but I promise you that by the end of the next test, at least half of you will be gone." she says moving to talk to Ibiki as the room leaves towards said training area, but not before ninja meet with their teammates.

Naruto and his team were traveling with Team 10 who was all old friends of theirs. Also having been in the forest of death for 1 week under training of Snake, not to long after the Zabuza incident, they knew of most of the dangers in 'the forest of death'. "I see, so a survival test is probably what they want, but add in a retrieval test and that would indeed erase half of us, how troublesome" said Shikimaru. Shikimaru was a boy genius who could out smart even the Hokage. Oddly he was friends with Naruto who used to be unable to outsmart a dog. However, Shikimaru wasn't blind to improvement of others, he noticed through Naruto's grammar as well as his mood being more calm that Naruto was more mature and obviously stronger. "I suppose your right Shikimaru, however I wouldn't doubt that they'd encourage us to take out as many foes as possible so that our allies can pass easier, which probably means they will do the same. So we need to watch each other's backs in there alright guys?" asked Naruto to which Sasuke was the first to answer despite Ino hanging off him like a Christmas tree ornament. "Naruto has a point, so if you guys get in trouble we will come save you..but not cause I like you but because Naruto does." he says prying Ino off him and walking next to Choji who was too busy eating to add in his ten cents. Meanwhile a dejected Ino tore Sakura away from her team to talk alone.

Ino said a bit sadly "Sakura I'm not giving up on Sasuke but he really doesn't show affection, are you dating him?" she asks because Sasuke hadn't said anything bad to Sakura and they were standing slightly close together. Sakura blinked at the question before saying, "Ino I have a confession, I'm not into Sasuke anymore. I mean yeah I'm slightly attracted to him and I like him, but I don't think that he's worth wasting my time on." she says spilling some of her secret onto her friend as her inner was yelling to tell someone that Sakura was falling in love with Naruto. However, they arrived at the training area and with all the ninja there Sakura refused to go on.

Anko was standing in front of the group over looking them before holding out an official looking sheet of paper and says "You all will be required to sign these wavers at the tents you see pitched around the area. before you ask these basically say that if you die or are unable to fight ever again, that it's not our fault." she says with a wide sadistic smile on her face as she pulls out two scrolls, one that has the Kanji for 'Heaven' and the other 'Earth'. "Also, the requirement to pass this test is to get one of each of these scrolls in 5 days and get to the center of the forest. Be warned, others will be after your scroll so don't let anyone see where you hide it or even which one of your team has It." she says dismissing them before Naruto speaks up saying, "Well Anko is it? I don't need any waver! I refuse to die until I become hokage!" he says in an outbreak of determination but he noticed that Sakura and a few others doubted they'd survive the test let alone pass it. He did it for them.

Naruto might not have anticipated that Anko would throw a Kunai at his cheek, but he reacted in reflex and spun as he caught the Kunai, pivoting his feet to launch it back at her in one fluid motion. The kunai was aimed for right between her eyes, Anko being a seasoned jonin caught it with a bit of surprise but that didn't slow her from swooping in on the blond. Naruto dropped into the CQC stance pulling his new hunting knife out that had a revolutionary new edge to it. He looked at her as she came at him with no fear or hesitation as he parried her thrust and lifted a kick into her kidney and roundhouse kicking her with the opposite leg, following his momentum to make the kick even harder, into her stomach making the jonin gasp. Not wanting to be shown up by a Genin Anko continued to try and hit the boy but failing as Naruto's CQC out matched he in every way. However, she knew he wouldn't expect her next move to wrap and arm around his entire leg after he kicked her arm from a block she administered to protect herself. Caught off guard Naruto got distracted, which was enough for Anko to throw him on the ground and sit on his struggling chest. Panting slightly she says "Wow kid I'm impressed, I've never seen that fighting style, who taught it to you?" she asks, but before Naruto can answer, a very familiar voice does it for him.

"Anko, please get off my student, we have an exam to get done." said the over 6 foot tall, brown hair and blue eyed jonin behind her. Solid Snake was standing like any normal person but Anko noticeably blinked and stood up almost faster than the anbu answered to the hokage. "So it's true, you're in the village, and you have a student?" she asks the tall man and walking up to him and checking him out. Which was easy due to his camo suit which showed off his toned body but also acted as a second skin, much like Naruto's. "Well yes I've been here for some time you're just not skilled enough to find me yet, as for my students, I have confidence they will pass on their own will, so please start this already". He says calmly and they walk off to talk why he really is there. Meanwhile the teams from all villages get their scrolls after signing the wavers. Once Team 7 went through the line Sasuke and Naruto gave Sakura they're Heaven scroll. "But why should I carry it?" she asks quietly not wanting anyone else to know that she was designated to carry the document. "It's simple Sakura, me and Sasuke are the main fighting force of our team, no offence to your skills but we have more endurance to hold back enemies. Plus you can distract an enemy with your great genjutsu and make them go away or insane. Other than all that I'd probably open it out of curiosity and I'm guessing that we're not to open them." he says smiling and scratching his head.

Sasuke and Sakura were impressed with Naruto's reasoning and agreed as they meet at they're designated gate wear Snake was perched on top of it smiling at them. "I have faith in you all, make me proud and full fill your dreams." he says as the signal is given and he opens the gate and secretly goes sullen and thinks 'Please god don't let them run into Orochimaru, they're no match for him...yet'.

AS Team 7 dashed into the forest with Naruto up front followed closely by Sakura and Sasuke bringing the rear for his Sharingan can more likely pick up things that maybe the others missed. stopping after running for about 2 hours straight Sakura lays out they're basic plan for all Naruto had was to fight everyone to see who had what. "Naruto I appreciate your input, but we can't do that, we'd be out numbered and over powered easily, what were to do is target week looking teams who are malnourished and sluggish, we will help fellow Konoha ninja as needed, first things first we need a password." she says as she tries to think of one. Naruto had to ask though, "Wait why do we need a password?" he asks a bit confused. "Dobe, we need one for when were separated and meet up, others know the transformation jutsu as well you idiot, the password allows us to know that it's truly us." he says but in a friendly way to let Naruto know that he was serious but also trying to pick on him like the old days.

Later after setting their secret Password they decided to move on for another 2 hours before camping in a clearing. As Sasuke and Sakura are setting up the site Naruto is using his Shadow clones to set up simple but effective traps as well as establish a perimeter of safety around his team. "Sakura I'm sorry for treating you like trash in the past, I don't like 'groupies' and no offense to you but I'm only focused on killing Itachi at this time." he says as they finish setting the tents up, one for each minus Naruto who liked to sleep outside. "Well I forgive you Sasuke, and I'm sorry for being obsessed with you, and I'm also sorry for shoving Naruto in the dirt. I feel so bad, it's not just that he had a horrible childhood, but that I didn't even give him a second look. I was a terrible person, but I believe I changed." she says sitting down as she starts a small fire to cook some meat they had brought on the trip. "I recognize that Sakura, Naruto is a good guy, pure of heart it's actually amazing that with his background that he isn't like Itachi, he is like a light in the darkest of times. We're lucky to know him, however as you know he loves you so one day, that may get him killed, or hurt, if I were you. I'd at least thank him for being a good friend." he says simply before retreating to bed as the first shift was Naruto's. Of course Naruto was the only one staying awake, well his clones were anyways, he was fast asleep in a simple sleeping bag snoring peacefully.

Sakura didn't sleep well due to being alone in her tent so she walked outside to Naruto making Ramen while keeping an eye out him as well as with his shadow clones. The Blond hearing a twig snap looked behind him to see the pinkette rubbing her eyes sleepily as she yawns and says "Hey Naruto, may I have some?" she asks as her stomach growls loudly causing her to blush slightly. Naruto smiled and says "Sure Sakura-chan, have a seat. Have troubles sleeping or just got woke by your stomach?" he asks as he gives her the Ramen he just made while warming another one for himself, using water from his extra canteen which was labeled 'for Ramen'. Sakura took the ramen and left it opens to let it cool for a bit and says, "Naruto how did you deal with your childhood? I don't mean to intrude but anyone else in your position would probably be on a killing spree for revenge you know?" she says carefully not wanting to hurt the blond's feelings.

What the Genin didn't know is that a certain S class criminal was watching them, awaiting them to drop they're guard. Orochimaru was able to avoid Naruto's clones though they think they 'killed' him he really just moved close to strike and get Sasuke. however, the blond boy looked a bit familiar so he decided that he listen, his prey was close enough to capture at anytime anyways. "Well Sakura, I was considering that at first. However, I realized that would only become what they wanted me to, so instead I set out to prove them all wrong. Iruka Sensei helped me allot, as well as the Hokage. I think of them as my family, same with Sasuke, despite how little we talk or get along, I know he cares for me like a brother as I him. basically, I thought it was too easy to give in" he says chuckling a bit as he sets his now finished Ramen next to Sakura's. "Ahh ok, and May I ask....why do you like me? I mean no offence again, but out of all the girls. Why me? I treated you like crap..." she says confused and a bit sad that she treated the boy who'd gladly die for her, like crap. Naruto sighed as he thought on the question and looked into Sakura's deep green hues and says "Sakura, I like you because you're smart. Even though you don't see it your very strong. Plus I think your very pretty" he says seriously with a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. Sakura blinked but smiled at him as they began eating until they heard a thud as the sun rose in the distance.

The figure was the weird looking grass ninja girl that sat next to Sakura in the exams. The lady snaked her tongue out and swirled it around like a snake or lizard might as she spoke. "Hello pathetic insects, I'm sorry if I interrupted happy sappy time but it's time for you to die!" she says loudly and prepares to attack until two of Naruto's clones jump in front of her as Sakura wakes Sasuke.

He woke up almost instantly hearing that they were under attack. He'd move next to Naruto in a fighting stance and asks "What's wrong you two couldn't take one girl by yourselves?" he asks teasingly but knew deep down that something was off about this woman. Little did they know that the woman wasn't who they thought she was, her real name was Orochimaru, a Sannin, and a great Ninja, who crossed to the dark side of things and liked nothing more than power.


End file.
